Left 4 Dead in South Park: Zombie Pandemic
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Mephesto's Zombie Virus has broken loose in South Park, CO and the US government has quarantined the town overnight. Can the South Park Boys survive? Zombie Movies and Games references are present. The first real Zombie Story on the South Park Category.
1. Ch 1: Introduction

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

_South Park, Colorado_

_Tuesday, 12:00AM_

Mephesto was busy mixing RNA from viruses together, he hadn't had much sleep in the past few weeks and is always getting tired. Kevin watches nearby as Mephesto sat his test tube of "A Glowing Green Virus" on the rack after mixing several strains of Ebola, HIV, Rabies, and Influenza from Birds, Pigs, and Humans. Since Mephesto and Kevin are in Hazmat suits, they are perfectly safe from the virus.

Suddenly, the test tube rack breaks and spills the green virus into a sink where the test tube empties it's deadly contents down the drain. When Mephesto wakes up from glass shattering, he noticed the test tube is gone and Kevin staring up at him with a confused look on his face. "Wow, I need some sleep." he yawned, "Come on Kevin, let's go to bed now."

Meanwhile, the virus is making it's way through the sewage system and found it's way into a Water Treatment Plant. With the virus deluded in the water, there is no green glow and since the Water Treatment Plant is 40 years old it is unable to eradicate the virus. It travels through a clean water supply to a water tower where it is then dumped into the reservoir tanks inside the South Park Elementary School.

The virus makes it's way out of the tank where it spills onto the floor, a Norway Rat happens to be unfortunate enough to be nearby when this happened. The rat takes a drink of the contaminated water and scampers off into a hole in a wall, where the rat had a seizure a half an hour later and died. The virus suddenly took control of the rat's nervous system and the rat opened it's eyes, glowing green.

_South Park Elementary School, South Park_

_9:00AM_

The kids were gathered for an assembly after arriving to school, when everyone was seated Dr. Gouache address everyone about disease in the request of the Reznov Juvenile Army leader Jonathon Dimitri Reznov, also known as Dimitri. "You see, the flu... is bad." said the doctor. Apparently the doctor sucked at his speeches and only bored everyone half to death, Kenny happened to get permission to go to the bathroom in a need to relieve himself.

Inside the now Unisex bathroom, Kenny was taking a dump where the rat infected with Mephesto's virus sneaked beside Kenny and bit him on the back of his left leg. The parka wearing kid screamed and yanked the rat off before throwing it against the wall. Thinking it was dead, Kenny looked back down on his leg and noticed it was bleeding. He flushed the toilet and wrapped his leg wound with toilet paper before running off to the Nurse's office.

The rat suddenly regains consciousness and reopened it's green eyes, he got behind a toilet where he sat and wait for another victim.

After the assembly, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman came out of the gym along with the other students to find Kenny walking out of the nurse's office with his hand on his leg. "Damn Kenny, what happened?" asked Stan.

"Stupid rat bit me, that's what happened." said Kenny angrily as he shakes the pain off his bandaged leg, "I'm alright though."

"I hope so," said Kyle.

_12:00PM_

During lunch, the cameo wearing tomboy Ardy Reznov decided to set off the Fire Alarm just for fun, which explains why she isn't sitting in the boy's table like she always do. When she set that alarm off, she jammed the alarm to the on position so it won't turn off. It pissed off pretty much all the faculty members in the school but it gave all the kids inside to laugh about.

After everyone stepped outside the school thinking it was a Fire Drill, Mr. Macky got out a bull horn and begins to address everyone. "Children, it's seems that someone jammed the Alarm system to the on position M'kay, so we would have no school for three days until the alarm is fixed. We've called the bus company to take most of you home, all extracurricular activities are canceled so I suggests some of you to contact your parents. M'kay."

Everyone cheered in pride, and Ardy was leaving on her skateboard feeling pleased to herself.

_Cartman Household, South Park_

_12:30PM_

When the boys arrived at Cartman's house, there was no sign of Liane anywhere. When they sat down on the couch, Kenny began to feel sick. Without saying a word, he got off the couch and ran to the bathroom where he vomited into the toilet. The rest of the South Park boys didn't noticed his problem as they turn on the TV to watch Terrance and Phillip.

They only noticed his problem when he stumbled back into the room and collapsed onto the floor, "Kenny, are you alright?" asked Stan.

"No, I feel numb and I've got a splitting headache." mumbled Kenny, "I'm going home you guys, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Kenny got back to his feet and opened the front door. After loosing his balance, he got back up and closed the door behind him and head's back home.

"That's odd, Kenny was feeling fine a moment ago." said Kyle.

"Yeah, he must have the flu again." said Cartman, not caring at all.

Of course, what they don't know what's going to happen the next day as the virus make's it way to several buildings near the Elementary school. Within the next day, there's going to be chaos afoot.

_9:00PM_

The Colorado National Guard has discovered Mephesto's virus spreading around South Park, they decided to quarantine the town by putting up electric fences literally overnight, not to mention some Czech hedgehogs and landmines on both sides of the barrier. The fences were heavily barbed wired with razor sharped blades on some of the wiring. All this approved by the U.S. Government.

The U.S. Army was also sent in to might sure this was kept secret, anyone who get's near the Quarantine Zone on either side will be shot on sight. Now they sit and wait for the virus to take a foot hold on the town, which already infected ¼ of it's residents.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Shelter in Place

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

_Marsh Household, South Park_

_Wednesday, 7:30AM_

When Stan woke up the next morning, he stares up at the ceiling in his darkened room. For a moment, he thought it's going to be another boring day. He got out of bed and get dressed, he was about to go brush his teeth until he turned the sink on. No water came out. "Dad, the water's turned off." called Stan, "Dad?"

Randy didn't answered back so Stan brushed his teeth without water anyway and went downstairs for breakfast, downstairs he saw Shelley on the table eating serial. "Shelley, have you seen dad?" asked Stan.

"Probably still sleeping, the water is turned off for some reason." said Shelley, "And it isn't dad's fault this time." Stan grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal and milk in it and ate his breakfast without further conversation.

When Randy finally got up, he went to the bathroom to take a shower... "What happened to the water?" he asked himself. "I wonder Gerald is having this problem." He moaned and got dressed anyway, when he walked downstairs and walked to the Broflovski Household to see if they had water. After ringing the doorbell, Gerald answers his door already dressed. "Let me guess, you have no water too?" he asked.

"Nope, I was going to ask you if you have." said Randy.

"The water is not also gone, it's the phone line." said Randy as he holds up his cell phone, which said on the screen "No Service Available."

"What is going on here?" asked Randy, "Get everyone ready, I'll see how's the McCormicks are doing." Gerald shuts his door and heads over to the McCormick Household and knocks on the door, which fell over. "Hello?" called Randy, "Steward, Carol. Are you there?"

Nobody answered, suddenly gunshots rang out across town catching Randy by surprised. He puts the door back onto it's frame and heads back inside the Marsh Household where he turns on the TV, "Sharon, kids, you've gotta take a look at this." said Randy.

Stan and Shelley stopped eating their breakfast as Sharon came running down the stairs already dressed and came to the living room where the news guy was reporting about a Pandemic. "It's seems that the entire town has been quarantined by the National Guard, anyone who gets near the border of South Park were killed on the spot. This is probably due to a virus with unknown origins suddenly appeared in the water supply of the school, the infected is reported that they were attacking their loved ones in cold blood killing them and then eating them..."

The news guy suddenly stopped as a man jumps on him and brings him to the ground, the last thing the news reporter said was only screams before the Emergency Broadcast System came into effect on the air waves. "Randy, what's going on?" asked Sharon.

"I don't know." said Randy.

Suddenly a scream came from the McCormick Household, Randy and Sharon ran outside and joined up with Gerald and Sheila to find Kenny bursting through the wall awhile he attempt to eat his brother Kevin alive. "Holy crap." said Gerald. Suddenly Steward came running outside to grab Kenny off of Kevin, but ended up getting bit by him. "Someone call 911," yelled Steward as he tore a piece of clothing from his undershirt and rapped his bite wound with it, "Tell them my son went insane and try to eat my other son."

Stan, Kyle, and Shelley ran outside to find Kenny getting to his feet and charged at Steward, he pinned Kenny to the ground as Kevin ran back inside to tend to his injuries. "Well why are you standing there?" he asked, "Come help me restrain my boy here."

Randy and Gerald assist Steward in restraining Kenny and they managed to tie a gag around Kenny's mouth so he won't bite, for some reason Kenny's strength is unusually strong and it took a lot of muscle to bring him under control. "Where's that Ardy character when you need her?" asked Steward.

Almost on que, they heard Butters screaming as he was running down the street with his dad chasing him from behind. Stephen was quite pale and he had a bandaged bite mark on his left arm, you can tell with the blood soaked into it. "What did I do now dad?" asked Butters.

Soon an RJA jeep cane barreling down the road, Butters got out of the way just in time but the jeep ran over Stephen and continued down the road. Butters got back to his feet and ran to the group, out of breath. "It was so weird," he said, "Dad came out of the bathroom like a psycho and chased me all over the place, I found mom dead on the floor in the kitchen before I ran out of the house and ended up here."

More houses began to open up with pale skinned people chasing their loved ones out of there homes, some of them managed to bite them as others pinned them to the ground and eat them alive. Everyone looked up and saw a plane coming down and someone parachuted out of it, when he touched down it was Dimitri Reznov armed with a advanced AK 47.

"Get inside you guys!" called Dimitri as he guns down some people coming after him, "Or you will end up like zombie chow." Everyone ran into the Marsh Household and Dimitri locks the door behind them, Sharon shuts the blinds but Shelia realized she's missing something. "Ike, we forgot Ike!"

"I'll get him," said Dimitri, "Stay here."

Dimitri ran back outside and after a few minutes and several gunshots, he came back with Ike in hand. "Guys, I've got to tell you something." he said has he relocks the door behind him again. "Your friends and loved ones are turning into monsters and turning their friends and loved ones into monsters, they're zombies for christ sake."

"Zombies?" asked Randy.

"This town has been in a Zombie Outbreak before but this is worse this time," said Dimitri, "My sister Ardy had alerted me about it before communication to the outside world was cut, yes the internet is also down."

He noticed Steward's bite wound and the tied up Kenny, Dimitri grabbed Kenny by the hood and looked at him in the eyes, a blank stare. He shoved him back and said, "My god, I can't say I'm surprised that Kenny is also zombified."

They heard the backdoor opened and Carol and Kevin came running inside and locking the door behind them, "Everybody is eating each other, and so is Kenny." she cried.

"Steward is infected," said Dimitri as he points out his arm, "He's going to be a zombie soon." With that, he knocked Steward to the ground and pulled out a Magnum and aimed it at Steward's head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing!" asked Steward.

"Well, I was going to kill you but I'm not sure that's going to convince everyone that you're "really" going to turn into one of them." said Dimitri as he helps him up, "When you turn into a zombie, like your son here, then I would shoot you. By the way, how did your son get the virus anyway?"

"Yesterday, he came out of the nurse's office and told us he got bit by a rat." said Stan, "On his leg."

Dimitri has Randy letting go of Kenny as he pins him down on his foot and took a look at his leg, after removing the bandages the bite is obviously badly infected. "This is a zombie bite alright," said Dimitri, "Look how badly it is infected, he must have died overnight, even if he went to the hospital he would still be zombified and will put up one hell of a fight with the doctors. "

"Toss him outside or kill him and burn him," Dimitri said finally, "Those are your options, he's dead now and I would put him down even if he is my own kid. Well?"

Without saying anything, Cartman pulled out a knife and stabbed Kenny in the temple killing him. He removed the knife and wiped the blood off of it with a tissue and tossed it into the trash can. "In cold blood, you've killed him." said Dimitri, "Can't say I'm surprised due to your friendship with him, anyway I'm collecting a blood sample from Kenny so I could retrieve the virus from it. A vaccine or even a cure is needed, but we need to get this to the right hands."

"We've got work to do then," said Randy, "Let's get sh#t done."

_3 days later..._

It wasn't long for Steward to be zombified, Randy shot him and then buried him in the backyard next to Kenny. In the meanwhile, Gerald uses super glue to barricade the windows on the inside. He made sure that the house looks abandoned and shows no signs of life, Dimitri gives the seal of approval. He requested everybody sleeps upstairs and has one person on guard at night.

The power suddenly shuts off the next day, due to the risk of the fridge to spoil Dimitri has all perishable items eaten first and what's not eaten buried in the backyard. With the fridge clean, Randy calculated that they would run out of food and water in 3 days.

With that, Dimitri took a small search party and raid the nearby homes for supplies. They noted that things have quieted down and they no longer hear anymore screams from helpless survivors, they best be careful.

Once supplies are restocked, Dimitri turned on a portable radio and tuned it to FM. Nothing. Switched it to AM. Still nothing. "Guess they have gotten to the RJA compound," said Dimitri. Suddenly he tuned the dial around and gotten a signal, Morse code.

-.-. -.- / -.-. -.- / -.. . / .- .-. / .- .-. / ... - ... / ... - ... / ... ..- -. -. .-. -.- / .- -. -.. / - ... .. .-. ... - -.- / -. . . -.. / ... . .-.. .-. / -.-

The signal repeats itself (probably it's in a loop), suddenly Dimitri turned up the volume and listened it again. "Hey guys, listen to this." he called. When everyone gathered, Dimitri wrote the message in English on a piece of paper.

CQ CQ DE AR AR SOS SOS HUNGRY AND THIRSTY NEED HELP K

"You know Morse code?" asked Gerald.

"Yeah, this is what the RJA use to communicate to each other." said Dimitri, "Holy crap, it's my sister Ardy. I taught her Morse Code and radio technology, she has a Novice License and her calling code is AR."

"How can you tell that's really her?" asked Stan.

"Knowing Ardy she would cower underneath the bed, she tapped NEED HELP after she tapped SOS twice when it isn't necessary." said Dimitri, "We've gotta rescue her."

Suddenly the looped message stopped and changed again:

- ... .. ... / .. ... / .- .-. -.. -.- / .-. . -.. -. - ...- / ... - - . -... - -.. -.- / ... . .-.. .-. / - .

Dimitri wrote it down just in time before it returned to it's original message:

THIS IS ARDY REZNOV SOMEBODY HELP ME

"Convinced now?" asked Dimitri.

"Yeah, I'm going with you." said Stan.

"I thank you for your bravery Stan but are you a good runner?" asked Dimitri, "These zombies are mostly slow but we saw one running like crazy. Stephen Stotch."

"My Uncle Jimbo taught me how to use a gun." said Stan.

"You know what's a .22 rimfire is?"

"It's the lightest carthrage to carry."

"Good enough, your in." said Dimitri, "And then we will rescue your girlfriend, Wendy."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sharon.

"They've been through a zombie outbreak before, everyone mistaken that day as a Pink Eye infestation." said Dimitri, "In fact, according to the Zombie Survival Guide everybody needs to travel together and not one single person is left behind."

"Everybody? Together?" asked Gerald.

"Everybody."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Ch 3: Rescue Mission

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

_Abandoned South Park, Colorado_

_8:00AM_

Everyone armed themselves with, lead pipes, baseball bats, a double barrel shotgun, and a Swiss Army pocket knife. They can't complain because that's the only crap available, Dimitri only has a Glock Handgun, a couple of grenades, a Trench Knife, and a machete similar to what his grandfather use in World War II. Dimitri removed the 2x4s on the front door and the group of 11 heads off into the forsaken ruins of South Park.

It was a long walk and there's a lot of zombies around, trying to limp after them. Dimitri told them not to worry, they are too slow so they would never catch up to them. He even proves it by having everyone stand back as he has a zombie chase him, Dimitri didn't do much but to a few step backwards. The zombie stuck it's arms out and shambles after him, but with Agility on his side Dimitri got behind the zombie and kicked the back of the zombie's feet sending him falling backwards to the ground.

"See, that's easy." he said, "But don't underestimate them however, they have the strength to lift a car over there head. By theory."

Dimitri chopped the zombie's head off with his machete and the group moved on towards the downtown area, the head of the zombie watch them walk away and groaned almost as if it was disappointed.

But what matters is this, the zombies don't seem to notice the group very much. Some zombies hadn't had the time to chow on their faces and just walked away, this seemed unusual but those same zombies came after them minutes later in another part of town.

Everyone followed the group to a familiar street, he walked up to a mailbox and brush the snow off of it and shows it to everyone: "Testaburger". "Ardy can handle herself since she has been through more crap than you could ever imagine, and their violent. But Wendy however is not used to combat, and knowing her from a background check she had been zombified and turned back from the previous 'Pink Eye' pandemic."

They walked up to the front door and Dimitri tried to open it, it is obviously locked. "This doorknob is quite old, assuming they got it at the 1990's, I could pick the lock on this." Dimitri got out his locking picking tools and sticks it into the key hole, where he successfully unlocked the door. Then he picked the deadbolt and unlocked it as well, before opening he knocked on it. Nobody answers.

"Nothing, not good." said Dimitri, "The virus must have gotten to her family but she's smart enough to hide, but your guess is as good as mine." He opened the door and the group stepped inside, Dimitri had Gerald guard the front door as everyone searched the place. Their were signs of a struggle, possibly from looters if there is any. But their were some blood in the kitchen and living room, and a trail leads upstairs.

Randy and Stan followed Dimitri upstairs and down the hall where the trail leads to a bathroom, the door was boarded up and they could hear moans behind it. It was what Dimitri expected. "Listen, to the looks of it Wendy has locked her parents inside the bathroom after they zombified. They probably got bit and passed away as Wendy locked them in their before they reanimate, or one of them had been taking a shower before the first day and must have died over night."

"Imagine being stuck in a bathroom for 3 days without running water, let's see what it really looks like."

Dimitri got out his crowbar and removed the boards from the door frame, he kicks the panels aside and had Randy and Stan stay back before Dimitri kicked in the door. Randy and Stan heard someone fell over into the bath tub as Dimitri charged in and hear him kill someone, "Yup, this is the father and he was taking a shower. Wendy had the good fortune to board up the door but what does this blood trail mean?"

"Maybe Wendy didn't boarded up the door," said Randy, "She couldn't reach the top as it's boarded up as well."

"Yeah, good call. And Mr. Testaburger had blood all over him, dried. So he probably bit his wife, I could tell by the blood splatter on this door frame. Right there, on the middle. She probably boarded up the door but where is she?"

Everyone didn't have to wait to find out when someone began scratching on the door, thanks to Dimitri's perception he concluded it was the mother which gave Stan a break. He kicked open the door and rushed in, killing the zombified Mrs. Testaburger.

"Parents are dead, fully this time." said Dimitri, "So that begs the question, where's Wendy?"

Stan rushed passed Dimitri and tried to open Wendy's bedroom door, it was locked. Dimitri had Stan stood by and he attempt to kick the door in, the latch broke but peaking through it appears to be a large dresser blocking the door. With all his strength, Dimitri pushed the door open wide enough to get through. "Knowing children, they would hide in the closet."

He opened the closet door, and there is Wendy, horribly terrified. She looked like crap, soda bottles appear to be filled with urine and their were garbage all over the place. Including used tissues stuffed back inside their box, a pillow happened to be covered with tears and a blanket happened to be from her bed. Wendy in question is only wearing a tank top and underpants, the closet is quite warm.

"I thought Ardy's place smelled bad," joked Dimitri.

"Wendy!" cried Stan.

"Stan? Stan!" cried Wendy as the couple hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" asked Wendy.

"I came to find you," said Stan, "I'm sorry about your folks."

"And I'm sorry for putting them down for you," said Dimitri without any emotion, "We need to go."

"Go where?" asked Wendy, "What about my parents."

"Sorry Wendy, your parents had been zombified." said Dimitri, "I was forced to bash their brains in, then I found you."

"That explains the noises," said Wendy.

"Come on Wendy, get your things and let's go." said Stan.

As Wendy gathers up a bug out bag, and gets dress. Dimitri dragged her parent's bodies to the backyard, when she is ready Dimitri had her come downstairs to the backyard where Gerald was dousing her parent's corpses with gasoline. They were positioned on their backs as Dimitri tossed a white sheet over them, and tossed Wendy a strike anywhere match.

"You do the honors," said Dimitri, "They're your parents."

Wendy lit the match and tossed it onto the pile, it went up in flames immediately. "This is going to attract zombies all over South Park, by the time they get here we would be long gone. Grab any useful supplies and lets go, you have 2 minutes."

They gathered some canned goods and bottled water, they did not stick around and the group left quickly after bathroom breaks. Just minutes after they left, zombies began crawling all over the Testaburger's lot.

So far, no one was hurt. But Wendy and what's left of Kenny's family is emotionally drained due to the fact that their loved ones were victims of the pandemic. Everybody was near Ardy's apartment complex when they encounter a horde of zombies straggling on the parking lot, ironic some of them were RJA conscripts. The zombie teenagers were waling around in circles, not much to see as there is 10 in all.

"Walk around," said Dimitri, "You can't fool zombies by acting like them no matter how good you are, they can smell a living being a mile away."

"How come they haven't come after us yet?" asked Randy.

"The wind has to be just right, or else their smell won't do nothing." said Dimitri, "But they can tell whose who despite their lack of intelligence."

"So we sneak around them?" asked Cartman.

"Duh, knowing Ardy she would make things difficult for everybody." said Dimitri, "I don't have to explain it but she's ready for WTSHTF."

The group circled the area and approach the back of the complex, it was difficult not to get noticed. Ardy's window was boarded up from the inside, her door doesn't look like it was tampered with. Dimitri stuck his thumb on the biometric lock and unlocks the door. When he opened it, he bypassed Ardy's trap door before everyone can go inside.

"Ardy?" Dimitri called.

The place was stocked with supplies, their was a gun rack full of shotguns and assault rifles. Gallon jugs of water sit on the counter and the refrigerator was filled with bottled water and canned goods, she had all the necessary supplies to survive for weeks and possible months for just one person. They were all probably scavenged from the nearby G-Mart and from fellow abandoned apartments.

When Dimitri opened the door to her bedroom, their was a High tech and crudely built spark-gap transmitter with an antenna leading to the outside window. It was hooked up to a continuous loop broadcasting the message they heard on the AM radio. Ardy's laptop and wireless internet router was hooked up to a UPS device, which was the cord to the UPS was coming from the ceiling.

The Internet for Ardy was going well, as the laptop was displaying her Facebook account. Somehow, she bypassed the government's internet jamming device and has contacted the outside world. Dimitri opened up a window on the laptop and go to the Fox News Channel where they realized that thanks to Ardy she had informed the media about the outbreak and the government is trying to cover it up by saying South Park was going through an exercise but Ardy pointed it out differently with video footage of zombies eating an individual.

"That's my sister all right," said Dimitri, "But where is she?"

Suddenly, a trap door to the ceiling in the bedroom opened up and a rope latter dropped through. And the 10 year old herself climbed down from the latter and jumped onto the bed, she was shocked by seeing Dimitri.

"Dimitri!" cried Ardy as she jumps up and Dimitri caught her, "I've thought you'd never come."

"I'm a member from Infraguard, they notified me what happened here." said Dimitri, "You've gotta love it when you get info before the news do."

Ardy was in her usual, camouflaged sweater and pants, shag haircut w/ green bow, purple eyes. The outbreak didn't seem to phase Ardy one bit, but meeting Dimitri has her being fully happy again.

After they hugged each other for a minute, they heard a car alarm going off and a cry of the zombie horde followed. "We've gotta go," said Dimitri, "NOW!" Dimitri shut's off the spark-gap transmitter and rushes everyone out of the room, they hurried outside to find a zombie horde coming after them. With Ardy in her hand, Dimitri pulls out a grenade and tossed it at the car with the alarm. When it exploded, it ruptured the gas tank and shot fire everywhere and dispersed a cloud of smoke.

The group hesitated and ran off, they run several blocks and into a building with a metal door where Randy shuts and locks it behind him. They were in what appears to be an abandoned safehouse, filled with food, water, and guns and ammo. Not to mentioned explosives.

"Wait," said Stan, "Where's Dimitri and Ardy?"

They realized that they left them behind, there's no point going back outside as it was getting dark. "Holy crap, we've forgotten about them." said Randy, "There's no way we're going to find them now."

"Is there any safe place other than here?" asked Gerald, "Somewhere that it's safer?"

"The school," said Kyle, "Ardy has a locker full of supplies, in fact the school is like a fortress."

"It even has it's own power and water supply," said Stan, "The RJA had the place operate without the need of the public grid, with Dimitri putting in the funding."

"Yeah good point, but we need to get there tomorrow." said Randy, "It's too dark, everything will have to wait till morning."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Safehouse

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

Alive Group Members: 14

Ike Broflovski

Gerald Broflovski

Kyle Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Liane Cartman

Carol McCormick

Kevin McCormick

Randy March

Sharon March

Shelley March

Stan March

Leopold Stotch

Wendy Testaburger

Missing Group Members: 2

Ardy Reznov (OC)

Jonathon Dimitri Reznov (OC)

Dead Group Members: 2

Steward McCormick

Kenny McCormick

Infected Group Members: 0

None

_Abandoned South Park, Colorado_

_Friday, 7:30AM_

The next morning, everyone re-equipped themselves with the guns in the safehouse. Shotguns, assault rifles, and handguns is on the order. Equipped with flashlights and laser sights, this is going to help a lot.

When they head out, they noticed it's quiet and they haven't heard any infected lately. They made their way through small alleys and onto the street where they encounter small groups of infected, it was easy to take them out just like that. Thankfully, the school wasn't that far. The place look pretty normal, but they look closer to find 2x4s barricading it from the inside.

They approached the front doors only to find school desk and chairs forming a make shift barricade on the door, there is no way in through the front. So they ran around to the back to find the backdoor also barricaded, but they did find a door to the cellar which they break the lock to get inside.

When they got inside the basement, Randy tried to turn on a light. No go. Suddenly, Shelley found the automatic distribution board and turned on the main fuse, everything in the school immediately lights up repelling the darkness. Sharon closes the cellar door and places a couple pipes within the hangers and duck taped them to the cellar door.

Unknown to them, the rat that caused part of the infection by infecting Kenny is still present. It watches them as they head up stairs, which it soon follows. There was no one in sight, no janitors or any faculty member. Not to mention students. The group located Ardy's locker and tried to open it, but sounded an internal alarm with they quickly muffle and turned off.

The sharp ear pitching sound however alerted zombies within the building, and they slowly came out of various class rooms and limp towards the group. The children recognized them as the school janitors, Mr. Garrison and other teachers were not present though. Everyone shot the zombie janitors and gathered their bodies where they're tossed off the building, it should be wise to dispose of them properly by burning it though.

Further exploration in the building revealed that someone alive was present, they confirmed that all the doors and windows leading out of the building were blocked by black curtains and school desks and chairs. Whoever is it is not here anymore due to the zombie janitors, maybe the janitors had barricaded the school and then somehow got infected and zombified. Sounds plausible.

When they looked at the security tapes, they realized that there were more people here than the janitors. Mr. Garrison, Principle Victoria, and Mr. Mackey was also present but the video tapes shown that they locked themselves inside a room just yesterday. The Nurse's Office.

The group gets ready to shoot zombies as Gerald opens the door, turns out the people were still alive. "Holy crap!" yelled Mr. Garrison, "How did you get in here?"

"Cellar." said Stan.

"I didn't know we had a cellar," said Principle Victoria, "Must be a feature the RJA installed."

"We saw the security tapes, how did the janitors became zombies?" asked Randy.

"That's what you call them?" asked Principle Victoria, "The janitors were complaining of being bitten by a rat, then yesterday they zombified and we barricaded ourselves here."

"The nurse?" asked Sharon.

"Gone, left for the day before the apocalypse and never came back M'Kay." said Mr. Mackey.

They heard a noise coming down the hall which put's everyone on alert, Randy told everyone to stay put and he went out to investigate. He walked into a janitor's closet and found a 15 year old girl smashing a rat with a crowbar, she was wearing clothing identical to Ardy. The girl had brown hair and pig tails, and also brown eyes. The girl stopped and looked at Randy, then dropped the crowbar in shock.

"Holy crap, don't hurt me!" she pleaded as she presses against the corner and pants. "I don't have anything you want but that crowbar, please don't hurt me!"

"Girl, what's your name?" asked Randy, "My name is Randy Marsh."

The girl stopped hyperventilating and stared at Randy, "Your son's name is Stanley and your daughter's name is Shelley?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, my name is Namie Reznov, Ardy's cousin and her brother's girlfriend. I have a habit on following him where ever he goes, he saved my life from that hell hole in..."

"Before you explain, we've gotta bring you to the rest of the group." said Randy, "In the nurse's office."

"Okay then." said Namie. She picked up her crowbar and chopped the dead rat's head off then tossed the head and the body in the trash, "Gotta might sure that's dead, let's go."

When they arrived back to the Nurse's office, the kid's reacted when they recognized Namie coming into the room. "Namie!" cried the kids.

"Hey squirts," said Namie.

"What are you doing here, and how did you get inside the school?" asked Stan.

"I parachuted on top of the building just an hour ago," said Namie, "Do you know where Dimitri is?"

Everyone looked at each other then Gerald sighed, "We've lost him and his sister during a zombie horde, smoke was everywhere and we can't see. Since we didn't hear any screams, so we assumed they're out there somewhere."

"Ardy gone as well!" cried Namie, "She was like a daughter to me, oh where are you guys?" With that, she took off out of the room crying. Stan tried to follow but Randy shuts the door, "Let her cry herself out, right now we've gotta find food and water."

"What about the rats?" asked Kyle.

"That was taken care of already," said Randy, "Namie decapitated on when I stumbled into her in a janitor's closet."

"On the radio, the water supply is contaminated M'Kay." said Mr. Mackey, "Which is why they shut off the utilities, however we do have a fallout shelter with supplies that can last for 2 weeks for 700 people. But just us, 90 days."

"The RJA took the old 1960 fallout shelter and upgraded it, we've never expect to use it still." said Principle Victoria, "Until now."

"That old fallout shelter, I remember those duck and cover drills we used to do when we were kids." said Randy.

"And Dimitri had the next generation continue the duck and cover drills," said Principle Victoria, "Oh I've should have listened to Dimitri on this, I hate it when he's right."

"We all do," said Wendy, "We all do."

_A few hours later, 2:00PM_

After searching the entire school 20 times, they found no sight of Namie. She seemed to vanished from thin air, video cameras confirmed that Namie has left as she was seen running off into the town. She isn't your average athlete as just before vanishing from sighed, she stopped and pants then continued on. Since she's a master at stealth, it would be difficult to find her both human and zombie.

Anyway, as Sheila was about to use the bathroom. She heard Carol crying in a stall, probably she finally broke down from seeing her husband and son dying. Possible suicide is on the table, when she stopped crying Sheila poked her head through the bathroom door and found her missing. Kevin also vanished, no where to be seen or heard from for now.

When Kyle was going through his things, a mosquito bit him on the hand. He slapped the mosquito and it spewed green liquid all over his hands, "Ew," muttered Kyle as he walks into the bathroom to wash his hands. After he cleaned his hands, he put anti itching cream on the bite and put a band aid on it. Since Ardy had a limitless supply of plasters in her locker, this is going to help with the small cuts and scrapes.

Awhile listening on the radio, he overheard it saying that blood sucking insects are now carrying the zombie virus. That got him worried about it though, the unusual green liquid said otherwise but didn't say anything about it.

Randy and Gerald found some paint and they decided to paint a big SOS sign on the roof as well as other signs "ALIVE INSIDE, HELP, etc." Awhile on the roof, they are able to see Jimbo's Gunshop just a few hundred yards away with Jimbo and Ned on the roof shooting zombies with sniper rifles.

"There's my brother in law," said Randy, "Jimbo, let me try something."

After looking around, Randy found a mirror and tried to use the sun to reflect a glare for Jimbo to see. When Jimbo saw it, he looked through binoculars and saw Randy and Gerald. This gave hope as he took out a sign, wrote something on it, and held it up.

"What is he saying?" asked Gerald.

"I don't know, we need to get binoculars and something to write on." said Randy, "Hurry."

**TO BE CONTINED...**


	5. Ch 5: Communication

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

Alive Group Members: 14

Ike Broflovski

Gerald Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Liane Cartman

Ned Gerblansky

Herbert Garrison

Jimbo Kern

Mister Mackey

Randy March

Sharon March

Shelley March

Stan March

Leopold Stotch

Wendy Testaburger

Principle Victoria

Missing Group Members: 5

Carol McCormick

Kevin McCormick

Ardy Reznov (OC)

Jonathon Dimitri Reznov (OC)

Natasha Namie Reznov (OC)

Dead Group Members: 2

Steward McCormick

Kenny McCormick

Infected Group Members: 1

Kyle Broflovski (Unconfirmed)

_South Park Elementary School, South Park_

_Friday, 2:30PM_

Randy and Gerald ran downstairs and alerted the group about their discovery, "Guys, Jimbo, OUTHERE!" panted Randy. Everybody, dropped what their doing and rushed over to the roof and saw Jimbo waving his arms at them. Wendy was smart enough to bring a white board and a marker and handed it to Randy, he wrote "We're okay." on it and held the sign up high.

Through binoculars, Sharon reads the return message from Jimbo on his whiteboard aloud. "Look to your right! In the sky!" it read. Everyone noticed an Apache helicopter coming towards them, they wave their arms and called out to it. The Apache saw them, but it's not going to rescue them. It suddenly started firing it's machine gun at the group, causing everyone to scatter.

Suddenly, there was a bang and a bullet shot out the Apache's propellers. It somehow didn't caught fire and then it crashes to the ground, shredding itself as it go. Fortunately, no one was hurt but the pilot didn't seem to survive the crash. Randy wrote "Thank you" on the board and held it up for Jimbo to see, "I didn't do that." Jimbo wrote back.

"If Jimbo didn't do that," said Randy, "Who did?"

Whoever it was, he's long gone. The group heard crackling of a radio, the helicopter's radio seemed to be undamaged. "Who want's to go out there and get the radio?" asked Sharon.

"I'll do it," said Gerald, "Cover me."

Everyone sets up firing positions on the roof as Gerald got down and went outside to salvage the radio, after getting the door open he finds the body of the pilot and a few other people in the back. He found the radio somewhere in the back space of the Apache, assuming it wasn't use and it's only a backup. It was a hand held Military style HAM Radio, probably from the Vietnam War.

Gerald grabbed that and ran back inside, everyone gathered in a small room where Gerald sets up the radio. Now they can listen to the US Army's comms, "Command, our Apache Helicopter was shot down by what appears to be a .50 caliber round. Over."

"We'll send in a team to investigate the area tomorrow, any witnesses present are ordered to be executed on sight. We cannot have the world finding out about this."

"Our abilities to disrupt communication to the outside world has already been breached, someone has informed the media and we cannot stop a swarm of news reporters coming into the border of the Quarantine zone. Could we use the team to search for the individual? Over."

"Permission granted, execute the individual contacting the outside world and destroy whatever equipment making it possible. I've been told that the individual is a 10 year old female who happens to be smarter than she looks."

"A child sir?"

"Sources confirmed it private, and now her brother and a cousin has crossed the quarantine zone. Reports say that their Reznovs so be careful, they've already stole secrets from the US government. If failure to cover up the outbreak happens, they would get access to classified technology. Do you understand that?"

"Uhh..."

"Execute the targets after the recon mission, over and out."

I see their quite famous now, get it? Since they're so famous, they best tighten up the security at their safehouse or they would have their "fans" come in and take them away. "Holy crap," said Stan, "We need to get out of here!"

"Stan's right, but where do we go?" asked Sharon.

"The police station is not that far from here," said Gerald, "We can have Jimbo supply us with guns and ammo..."

"He's in the middle of town and between us and him is zombies," said Randy, "If we're going to travel, we are going to need a vehicle of some sort."

"Obvious, we can always ride a school bus which is parked outside the school." said Kyle wisely, "We've saw it when we came in."

The group ran to a window and peaked through the barricade, there is indeed a school bus parked right on the curb. And there isn't much zombies around, wait... what's that?

Something came into view, another zombie, but this one is different. It is severely bloated and super obese, the zombie looked like it was full of fluid and it was making belching sounds. "I think their changing," said Stan, "This is going to be interesting."

Suddenly the fat zombie spotted them, he took one huff of air and regurgitated green vomit right onto the window from a hundred feet away. Now they can no longer see through the window, and the smell is horrible. "Ew, gross." complained Wendy.

They heard the sound of glass breaking and the shuffle of barricade being pressed aside and then a big thud, then belching sounds. "Oh sh#t," said Principle Victoria, "He's gotten in."

Randy walked to the door and peaked out of it, he's see's nothing in the halls. He closes the door and puts a desk in front of it, yeah that will stop a horde. "You know, I've been playing Left 4 Dead and this zombie looked just like the one in the game," said Stan, "They call this zombie a Boomer."

"And there's a Smoker, a Hunter, a Tank, and a Witch as well." continued Kyle, "Just hope you won't encounter them, let's hope they don't exist."

"The Boomer's signature attack is what we just seen, his other secret weapon is when killed he explodes sending the same stuff he vomit everywhere." said Stan, "They call it Boomer Bile, gather enough of it and you can have the zombies attacking each other."

Suddenly, the Boomer kicks the door in and attempts to squeeze through the door, Stan looked around and found a thermos. He grabbed it and rolled it towards the Boomer, the Boomer stepped on it and it send him on his back. The Boomer struggles to get back onto his feet, but he is unable to get back up on his own. "Well that was easy," said Stan, "If we've shot him, there would be a mess to clean up."

Gerald and Randy grabbed the Boomer's arms and dragged him back to where he got in, he didn't seem to put up much of a fight. Before they can get him out, the Boomer grabbed the fire alarm and pulled it. Setting it off.

And soon, the horde was alerted and the group could hear their roar. "We've got to go, now!" cried Randy.

The men let the Boomer go and they ran as zombies began to poor out of the opening, Randy shot the Boomer causing him to explode. The hallway instantly cover with blood and the ceiling collapsed, filling the hallway with rubble. Of course, this did not stop the horde. Everyone rushed to the roof to fight them off, thank god their isn't much zombies coming after them.

Suddenly, they spot a really tall zombie near the school bus who has smoke coming out of it. And is couching. "Smoker!" pointed out Stan. The Smoker shoots its unusually long tongue and grabbed a hold of Gerald, then pulled him off the roof and into the horde. "DAD!" screamed Kyle. Everyone watched in horror as Gerald was engulfed in the zombie horde, but he managed to break free from the Smoker's tongue and crawled his way into the bus.

The group waste no time shooting the zombies as Mr. Garrison, Principle Victoria, and Mr. Mackey stepped back, they think they're safe up on the roof. However, a zombie climbed the rain gutter and got onto the roof. And they were surprised to see who it was, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup.

"Holy crap, it's the british kid." cried Cartman and he shot Pip with a shotgun. He only managed to shoot Pip in the gut and he charged right after him, Cartman knocked him backwards and shot him several times before he finally goes down.

Everyone didn't stick around as more zombies are coming in through the front, so they climbed down the rain gutter and attempt to blast their way to the bus. On their way to the bus, Butters was caught in the crossfire and was knocked into the zombie hoard by Cartman. His screaming caused the zombies to focus on him as the group made their way onto the bus, Stan hotwired the bus and Randy drove away.

They look back and saw Butters escaping with his life and he ran off somewhere, he was covered in bites and scratches but is still alive and kicking but now infected. The group continues on to the downtown area and managed to escape the horde, however they're not safe as they had to make way to Jimbo's Gunshop before anyone can relax.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Stan.

"Yeah," said Kyle.

"Wait, IKE!" screamed Sheila.

Everyone forgotten about Ike as well as Butters "knowingly", however there is no way their turning back now. "Shelley's gone!" cried Sharon.

"Okay, don't panic." said Gerald, "Um, let's hope Ike is with Shelley."

"You still have that radio?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah, and also the emergency radio as well." said Gerald, "The batteries are dead though."

"Great..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: A Threat From Within

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

Alive Group Members: 13

Gerald Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Liane Cartman

Ned Gerblansky

Herbert Garrison

Jimbo Kern

Mister Mackey

Randy March

Sharon March

Stan March

Wendy Testaburger

Principle Victoria

Missing Group Members: 8

Ike Broflovski

Shelley March

Carol McCormick

Kevin McCormick

Ardy Reznov (OC)

Jonathon Dimitri Reznov (OC)

Natasha Namie Reznov (OC)

Dead Group Members: 3

Steward McCormick

Kenny McCormick

Phillip Pip Pirrup

Infected/ Undead Group Members: 2

Kyle Broflovski (Unconfirmed)

Leopold Butters Stotch

_Jimbo's Gunshop, South Park_

_Friday, 4:30PM_

Randy parked the school bus on the side of the road and everyone got out, they've finally arrived at Jimbo's Gunshop. Jimbo was reluctant to let them in, he opened the door and the group rushed right into the shop and he shuts the door behind him. After barricading the door, Stan ran up to Jimbo and hugged him.

"Uncle Jimbo!" cried Stan.

"Hey their nephew," said Jimbo, "Have you seen Ardy lately?"

"Uh, no." said Stan.

"We've lost her in a zombie horde along with her brother Dimitri," said Randy.

"Damn, she was a good drinker." groaned Jimbo, "I remember taking her and the boys to a camping trip and she stripped naked and began shooting ducks with an AK 47, had nothing but a hat on and she gave us something to look at when bored."

The girls' mouths dropped, and Stan seemed embarrassed. "Oh, I remember now." he said, "She brought no clothes with her for some reason, Ardy claimed that she's trying to connect to nature. She and Kenny had a drinking contest and Ardy was the victor when Kenny passed out, Ardy didn't seemed buzzed or anything which is strange."

"I think I took a picture of her when she was shooting a moose," said Jimbo, "It is here somewhere."

"Guys, the zombies?" noted Sheila trying to stop the conversation.

"Oh right, Ned is up there on the roof shooting some zeds with a sniper rifle." said Jimbo, "A few of them and run really fast but the rest are just slow stragglers, I also saw some strange zombies. One has one serious muscle and walks on his knuckles, another has a giant arm. This was just yesterday."

Suddenly, Kyle began to feel a headache and started to become drowsy. Either it was from the zombie mosquito bite or the fact that he hasn't taken insulin shots in days, whatever the case he collapsed to the ground in a blink of an eye.

"Kyle!" cried Sheila as she rushed to her aid, "Hurry, get him to a bed."

Gerald picked up Kyle and Jimbo lead the way to a cot where he laid him on, "Someone help!" cried Sheila, "He's a diabetic for Christ sake!"

"There's a pharmacy nearby," said Jimbo, "They could have medicine there."

"Okay, I'm going to get the medicine," said Gerald, "Sheila, you stay here."

"I'm going with you," said Randy, "You probably going to need help once a Smoker catches you again."

Jimbo handed them some ammo and they men head out on foot, meanwhile the group managed to barricade the windows and Sharon stayed nearby to help with the door if the men comes back. At first, Stan stayed by Kyle's side until Jeff handed him a sniper rifle. "Come on kid, we've got zombie killing to do. Kyle is going to be fine, as long as we keep to zombies at bay."

Cartman managed to get online onto Ardy's laptop, he taken the laptop from her apartment when no one is looking. As he goes through her files, he managed to find some schematics vital to survival. With Kyle out, Stan busy, and Kenny dead as a doornail no one is not going to interrupt him as he connects it to a printer and prints the schematics of a water filter, pipe bomb, etc.

Since the laptop is only relying on battery power, Cartman needs a way to charge it and Jimbo's Gunshop does not have any electricity. So he turns it off and closes up the computer, it's a wonder that he is able to use the battery to operate the printer. "Hrm, I wonder if there's a better gun," he wondered, "This shotgun is crap."

After poking around the shop, he managed to find an Uzi. It's a gun he could rely on for the moment, he loads and aims it at something. "This will do," he said to himself, "Where's a crowbar when you need one?"

_9:00PM_

Randy and Gerald returned with Insulin in hand, they handed it to Sheila so she could administer it to Kyle. "He should be fine now," said Sheila, "What else did you boys picked up?"

"A couple of First Aid Kits and Gasoline Tanks," said Randy as he set the empty gas cans aside, "Not much but there is plenty more stuff over there, is Kyle going to be fine?"

"Yes, I think so." said Sheila, "Oh my god, he's cold."

Kyle's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling, Sheila grabbed his attention and Kyle slowly sat up. "I think I'm going to be sick," mumbled Kyle as he got to his feet and run to the bathroom where he vomited in the toilet, "Aw, my joints hurt."

Most of the group was already sleeping a few minutes later, Ned smoked a cigarette on the roof as he stares at the full moon. He began to smell a foul odor, no it's not from the corpse's they killed earlier it's more concentrated and metallic. Then he heard footsteps, sounding very human. Ned peeked down into the streets to find someone in a RJA Uniform.

The individual appears to be 10 years old, but Ned seems to recognize him. Fred Tamaharch, Ardy's boyfriend and conscript of the Reznov Juvenile Army.

He stopped in front of the shop and sniffed, "Zombies," he muttered, "Inside the shop, here come's my crowbar." Ned knew that his "Voice Box", is not strong enough to call down to Fred so he decides to get downstairs and open the door for him. The group awoke after hearing him prying against the door and they quickly hide, Ned tripped and knocked himself out before he gotten to the stairs.

Fred gave up prying the door open so he picks the lock and unlocks the door, he pushes the door and pushes the barricade with all his strength just enough to get inside. After he shuts and relocks the door, he called out inside the gunshop. "Hello?" he called, "Zombies, Survivors, both?" After getting no response, he followed his nose and Stan (who happens to be the closest) watched as he approaches Kyle's hiding place which is a cardboard box.

"Ugh, must be a zombie rat again." groaned Fred, "Smells like there's survivors here, or was here." With that, Fred took out a flashlight lantern and turned it on. The beam nearly blinded everyone hiding in the room, he opened the box and discovered Kyle inside it. Unconscious. "Kyle?" he questioned himself, "Wait a minute, he doesn't look to good."

Fred sat his flashlight down and grabbed Kyle and laid him against the floor, after checking him for potential loot Stan watched as Fred checks his pulse. "Nothing, Cartman must be proud." he mumbled. He picked up his flashlight and turned it off then carried Kyle to the roof, when Fred is no longer in the room everyone came out of their hiding place.

Since the light destroyed their night vision, all they could see is black. Before Fred can dump him over the roof, Stan stopped him. "Wait!" he cried out. Fred did not seemed surprised when he looked at Stan with shocked eyes. "He's already dead Stan," said Fred, "I already noticed you and your friends, I just did this to drag you out of hiding."

The group finally came up to the roof and saw Stan confronting Fred with Kyle lying on the ground, "Kyle!" cried Sheila, "Leave my baby alone!"

"He's dead Sheila, he's turning into one of them." said Fred, "I even found this."

Fred removed Kyle's gloves and revealed the mosquito bite, it looks badly infected and the flesh looks like it was being eaten by bacteria. The moonlight is enough to reveal any horror of the bite.

"Insects and Rodents are carrying the zombie virus," said Fred, "Once infected, your doomed from the start." Suddenly Kyle's eyes flashed open and Fred stepped aside, he got up and stared at everyone. Fred whistled and attracted Kyle's attention, then he stuck his arms out and moaned. Fred fired his shotgun and shot Kyle in the torso, send him plummeting to the street below.

"Kyle," cried Sheila and Stan as they rushed to the side of the roof. They saw Kyle getting back up to his feet and slowly limp away, Jimbo was about to shoot him when Fred puts his gun down. "Don't, let him go." said Fred, "You'll probably attract more zombies, that shotgun blast would have alerted the entire neighborhood by now."

Everyone watched as Kyle limped away to who know's where, like a zombie he moaned after seeing a rat scamper by. "Well he be back?" asked Cartman.

"All zombies come back, he's probably getting reinforcements." said Fred.

_Saturday, 5:30AM_

The zombified Kyle, made his way back to Stan's house. The place was still boarded up and hadn't attracted any attention, he made his way to the backyard and approached Kenny's shallow grave. Without doing anything, he watched as Kenny's arm stuck out of the soil and rose out of the dirt. Fortunately, Dimitri had only blown out a small piece of Kenny's head.

Kenny and Kyle stared at each other for a bit and then Steward rose out of the shallow grave, with the zombies back on their feet they and Kyle went out to join a zombie horde who's reluctant to get their next meal.

Butters happened to be lying dead on the side of the road, he reanimated and joined up to meet with the large group of zombies. Ike happened to walk the streets on his own, when he saw Kyle he was in for a big surprise. He ran up to Kyle in joy and Kyle bit Ike on the throat, fellow zombies joined in to the feast. That's sick, they forgot the barbecue sauce.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: Meanwhile

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

Alive Group Members: 14

Gerald Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Liane Cartman

Ned Gerblansky

Herbert Garrison

Jimbo Kern

Mister Mackey

Randy March

Sharon March

Stan March

Fred Tamaharch (OC)

Wendy Testaburger

Principle Victoria

Missing Group Members: 6

Shelley March

Carol McCormick

Kevin McCormick

Ardy Reznov (OC)

Jonathon Dimitri Reznov (OC)

Natasha Namie Reznov (OC)

Dead Group Members: 2

Ike Broflovski

Phillip Pip Pirrup

Infected/ Undead Group Members: 4

Kyle Broflovski

Kenny McCormick

Steward McCormick

Leopold Butters Stotch

_Jimbo's Gunshop, South Park_

_Saturday, 7:30AM_

Gerald tries to comfort Sheila from her loss, however Stan is feeling more grief than her. Cartman on the other hand, was happy and he dances around in joy awhile no one was looking. "We've been best friends since kindergarten Wendy," sobbed Stan, "This is just like the time our first relationship ended."

"Oh Stan, I'm sorry." said Wendy as the two hugged, "Is there anything you want?"

"Well yes," said Stan, "Only this."

Stan kissed Wendy, and then they head to the bathroom. Enough said.

Zombie activity has been rising, and with the rise of zombies also raise a concern that help is not going to arrive. Supplies are at an all time low, it's clear that they have to move from their current location to find a more permanent safe house. "We can take shelter in Token Black's house," said Mr. Garrison, "That place is massive, could hold up against a horde."

"The last time I heard from them was in Day one of the outbreak," said Jimbo, "My god, the place was burned down. Haven't heard from them ever since."

"Alphonse Mephesto's Genetic Engineering Ranch is an 'appropriate' place to take refuse in," said Sharon, "We've seen what he does in there, he probably is looking for a cure for the outbreak."

"Maybe he started the outbreak," said Randy, "There's only one way to find out."

Everyone began to pack their bags "again", and prepare to head out. Stan and Wendy stepped out after the bathroom after "curing" Stan's depression and prepared for travel, this is going to be the most dangerous in the outbreak. Jimbo unlocks the door and everyone stepped into the deserted street and into the School Bus, with everyone buckled in Randy starts the engine and they took off.

Awhile on the road, they passed several zombies which barley took notice of them. They think they could get past the zombies without any attention, but when Randy sideswipes a car he set off it's alarm and alerted the horde. "Goddammit!" he cursed and then he floors it. Theirs no telling where the horde will come from, the fast moving zombies are hard to deal with anyway.

After being on the road for a short while and half way from the G.E.R., a chunk on concrete came flying out of nowhere and slammed against the side of bus. It shatters the windows and Randy struggles to maintain control, everyone was screaming loudly and Randy managed to avoid a car before the bus flipped on its side and slammed against a spruce tree.

Everyone soon blacked out afterwards.

_Meanwhile..._

Somewhere in South Park, Bebe Stevens, Annie Faulk, and Red is having no luck surviving on their own. Annie was bit on the hand only yesterday but hasn't figured out this is how the zombies "reproduce", they took shelter inside a store which was a bad idea. Annie quickly ran into the bathroom and puked into the toilet, everyone else sets up a barricade that could hold off for awhile.

"Oh my god," said Bebe, a bit horrified, "Wendy is not at her house, Millie is gone, this is getting from bad to worse every minute."

"Get a hold of yourself," said Red, "We would think of something."

They began to hear a struggle inside the bathroom, it's doesn't sound good. A zombie horde slowly approaches from the outside and began to break the glass and smash through the barricade, Bebe and Red was horrified but now their frozen.

"Annie, hurry up." cried Red, "Annie?"

When she opens the door, Annie jumped onto Red and began to devour her with Red screaming. Bebe realized that she's turned and is on her own. She quickly grab her backpack and ran outside through the emergency exit on the back, with no clue where she's going she run to the hills. Literally. When she made a turn into an alley she ran into Shelley Marsh, also literallly.

The two were knocked to the ground, pissing of Shelley and confusing Bebe. She grabbed Bebe and pinned her against the wall, it took awhile for Bebe to figure out what's going on. "Why did you do that twerp!" asked Shelley angrily. Bebe panicked and simply said "Zombies".

Shelley groaned and dropped her onto the ground and then walked off, Bebe quickly got up and ran after Shelley. However, she is not in the mood at the moment. "Where are you going?" asked Bebe.

"Home, if it's still there." grunted Shelley, "Do you have something to do turd?"

"Well yes, running from the zombies." said Bebe.

"Then why not you're running?" asked Shelley.

"Your food to them as well." said Bebe.

"And there we have it boys and girls, we're all screwed no matter what we do." said Shelley, "And after this blows over anyone who is dead comes back to life fully this time and we go on our daily lives like this hasn't even happened."

"By the way, have you seen my brother Stan?"

"Stan?" asked Bebe, "No."

"What about his girlfriend Wendy?" asked Shelley again.

"Nope."

"And I see why you're friends are eaten then turd, you can't keep track of everyone and the next time you see them their one of them." said Shelley, "What else is there?"

Somewhere else on the other side of town, Dimitri and Ardy stumbled into Namie who was cooking down used cooking oil from an abandoned restaurant to fuel an old pick up truck that runs on Diesel.

"Namie. Namie, Namie," repeated Dimitri, "You always showed up in the unusual places, and it has gone too far again."

"Dimitri!" cried Namie, she sets down the gas can and rushed over to Dimitri and Ardy then hugged them. "I've been looking for you."

"And what are you doing here?" asked Dimitri as they let go, "Oh I see what your doing here, you're trying to make fuel for this old car right here."

"Yeah, I've managed to cook down the cooking grease for 30 minutes without attracting any zombies." said Namie, "Of course, refining it will help make it last longer."

Dimitri took out a tablet and type of power and estimate the measurement, then add it to the bio fuel. Ardy and Namie watched as he mixed the fuel and filtered it before adding it to the engine, when its full he seals the cap up and places the metal gas can inside the back of the truck. "Well?" asked Dimitri, "You wanna get out of here or what?"

Suddenly, they heard something move in a nearby dumpster. Dimitri draws his gun and approached the dumpster and opened it, he saw a 5 year old girl staring back at him with cautious big eyes. The girl looked like Karen McCormick. "Holy crap," said Dimitri as he picked up Karen and showed it to the girls, "Free toddler!"

"Hooray!" cheered Namie and Ardy.

The Reznovs took Karen into the truck and they drove off, leaving behind a ring of smoldering charcoal used to cook down the used cooking oil from the grease trap. Seems that everyone is heading to Mephesto's Genetic Engineering Ranch, the signs says it all. Well where else is secure? Where else has few windows? That ranch is appropriate to take shelter "and" find a cure in.

An attempt to stem the tide of undead in South Park was made by the government, the send a special forces team down to the South Park Elementary School and wiped out all zombies roaming around. Then they set fire to the school, due to evidence of infected rats living there. They began to move from house to house, business to business, and from the street corner down to the smallest crack.

They wiped out any sign of zombies and cleaned up the mess by burning the evidence, and they also shoot both armed and unarmed civilians and law enforcement officers.

RJA conscripts – now working freelance and others lone wolves – have been videotaping the government's actions and watched as they gun down an entire family onto a concrete wall. They smuggled the video evidence onto civilian airplanes with are specifically design for reconnaissances and espionage, due to their silent engine and speed they are able to fly out of South Park undetected until they reached the Quarantine zone where they were shot down by Anti Aircraft weapons.

Only one made it out unscathed.

Though the outside world is already alerted, the US Government covered up the story by claiming of a wild fire as taken route due to a "mass protest" of armed civilians. They modified some videos of survivors and Spec Opts teams exchanging gunfire and released it to the media. Evidence that Ardy stuck on the web never made out, the government taken down the videos and some internet providers were bribed claiming their "infringing their copyright".

Everything was set in place, but the real gold mine is the Genetic Engineering Ranch. It is attracting some survivors but Mephesto wisely did not let them in so they camped out on his lawn and take pop shots at nearby zombies until Mephesto let's them in, so it's magnet to both humans and zombies. And the government is planning a massacre on the small hill, and the group is going to be caught in the middle of it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: Safe At Last?

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

Alive Group Members: 10

Gerald Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy March

Sharon March

Stan March

Fred Tamaharch (OC)

Wendy Testaburger

Missing Group Members: 7

Shelley March

Carol McCormick

Karen McCormick

Kevin McCormick

Ardy Reznov (OC)

Jonathon Dimitri Reznov (OC)

Natasha Namie Reznov (OC)

Bebe Stevens

Dead Group Members: 7

Ike Broflovski

Liane Cartman

Herbert Garrison

Mister Mackey

Phillip Pip Pirrup

Red Tucker

Principle Victoria

Infected/ Undead Group Members: 5

Kyle Broflovski

Annie Faulk

Kenny McCormick

Steward McCormick

Leopold Butters Stotch

_Main Street, South Park_

_Saturday, 11:00AM_

Stan awoke with a massive headache, Wendy also regains consciousness and isn't seriously hurt. "Hey Wendy, are you ok?" asked Stan.

"Yes, I'm fine Stan." said Wendy, "What about the others."

"Mom?" asked Cartman.

They find Cartman trying to wake Liane up, due to her head wound she's dead as a door nail which Cartman didn't find depressing. "Goddammit, " cursed Cartman, "Now who's going to make me KFC Chicken and Ice Cream after this?"

"Wow, you took her death well." said Stan, "Just like your Tenorman father."

"Very funny Stan, with Kyle dead who am I going to argue at when I'm pissed?" asked Cartman, "You don't seem to be a suitable candidate."

The adults woke up and found Mr. Garrison, Principle Victoria, and Mister Mackey dead as well. Everyone left their bodies behind as they climbed out of of the school bus through the windshield and stepped out into Main Street. It took awhile to get their bearings and realized that there only half way there, they gotta make the rest of the way on foot.

"What just hit us?" asked Jimbo as he brushes the glass off his pants.

"I don't know, it looked like a chunk of sidewalk." said Randy.

"It was a chunk of sidewalk dad," said Stan, "And now it's crumbled concrete."

"Well I don't wanna know who threw it," said Gerald, "Let's keep moving."

After gathering their things, they quickly ran off towards the GER. Zombie's were encountered along the way but they didn't prove much of a threat. And a slaughter later, they reached the gate of the building.

The fortress has dead bodies surrounding the building, some of the corpses were burned beyond recognition. They spot RJA snipers on top of the roof and a crude home made vertical axis wind mill spinning from the wind, they would find out later that there's also Solar Panels on top of the roof.

The front gate was locked so they climbed over the fence to reach the other side. The snipers saw one of their own within the group and sent someone down to meet up with them, when they approach the front door it opened up and a teenager stepped through. "Looks like one of our own, you guys come in and meet up with Mephesto." said the RJA conscript, "Well what are you waiting for? Get in!"

The group quickly rushed inside and the conscript locked the door and breathed a sigh of relief, the group found that there were a hundred survivors here. Most of them were families with their children, and they are easily recognizable especially Carol and Kevin McCormick who were sitting in the corner of the room.

The whole place had machinery moved aside and replaced with tents, cots, the usual camping gear, and a crap load of weapons and explosives. Everyone seemed tired, others look like are ready to go berserk. The group split up and try to find some friends that they haven't received contact since the outbreak began.

Clyde, Craig, and Jimmy were present and were AOK. When the kids approached them, both sides don't seem surprised. "Where's Kyle?" asked Craig.

"A zombie," said Stan, "Kenny is dead as well, along with Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, and Principle Victoria."

"And my mom," said Cartman, "Butters is missing but his dad turned into a zombie and is shot dead, Wendy's parents were zombies and they were killed and burned in her backyard."

"The s- six graders were z- zombified," stammered Jimmy, "Incl- cluding my girf- friend."

"Nancy? Bummer." said Cartman.

"My sister is missing, and so is Kyle's adopted brother Ike." said Stan.

Stan and Kyle's parents approached Carol and Kevin McCormick who was sitting in the corner, they had no emotions shown on their face. "Where were you this whole time?" asked Randy.

"On the run, the RJA found us and brought us here." said Carol, "They also told me they raided our homes for supplies and brought back some stuff, you should go check them out."

Carol points to a room containing piles of junk, they walked in and they saw people going through the junk raided from various homes from the RJA. They were just small items within trays marked with their last names listed in alphabetical order, they go through their trays and found some photos, documents, and survival tools. Sheila found a picture of the Broflovski family and cried herself to tears, Kyle and Ike was in it that's why.

The entire building was indeed powered by Renewable Energy, the South Park Reznov Juvenile Army with all their creative ingenuity managed to get power running on Solar, Wind, and Methane Gas. The most grossest part of it is where the methane comes from, raw human sewage is collected in an underground tank and produces the methane which is stored in a separate tank and that powers a Portable Generator and helps purify water by boiling it. But a homemade Tesla Coil powered by a simple car battery helps produce Ozone to sterilize water, which replaced the boiling technique.

All this was put in place before hand, in the South Park Elementary School, Hell's Pass Hospital, City Hall, the South Park Police Department. They were all installed months ago, but the citizens are to arrogant and stubborn to adapt to the change. No wonder there isn't much survivors. Mephesto paid a bit of money to have Alternative Energy installed in the Genetic Engineering Ranch, as long as he keeps the price of DNA testing down.

Mephesto and his – assistant, Kevin – They managed to help sheltering the town's people from the zombies, probably ¼ of the town. The rest were in small pockets around South Park, clinging to whatever hope is left.

Suddenly, the entire safehouse heard the sound of tires screetching against the pavement. A brown pick up truck crammed with people bashed through the gate and just right about to drive right into the building they stomped on the breaks with inches to spare, the people got out and an RJA conscript opened the door with assault rifle drawn. He was surprised to see who's at the door.

John, Ardy, and Namie Reznov along with Shelley Marsh, Bebe Stevens, and Karen McCormick were at their doorstep. The teenager had no idea what to do when he saw his boss along with his family members and other people suddenly showed up and caused some damage along the way, "At ease comrade, they're not infected." said Dimitri.

"Man your so lucky," said the conscript, "What are you a pimp? I wish I had a truck load of girls like you."

"Don't push your luck buddy," laughed Dimitri as his group walked into the building.

"Why did I get all the girls in an apocalypse?" thought Dimitri.

After shutting the door behind them, they approach the South Park Boys and Shelley stepped forward. Without saying anything, Stan ran up to Shelley and hugged her. It was a warming moment. "I thought you were dead." cried Stan.

"Me too," cried Shelley and then she pushed Stan off and kicked him in the nuts, "Oh I miss that so much."

When Stan collapsed to the floor in a world of pain, Dimitri laughed out loud and said, "Your dad is stupid and your sister is mean, I thought my family is messed up but your alright. In the family, if you get kicked in the balls you have to wait 6 months before your mental health 'and' voice is restored. At least that's what my grandfather said."

"How did you find Shelley?" asked Stan.

"I found her arguing with Bebe about sh#t, thank god it didn't turn into a cat fight." said Dimitri, "Namie managed to calm her with chocolate and this toddler I found took care of the rest, I ask you not to ask more."

With Karen in his arms, Dimitri walked away to search for Carol. Fred came running up to Ardy and the two smiled, in a case of weirdness and stupidity the couple ran off to do their "thing". Whatever it is, it's Jackass the Movie style.

Shelley left to find her parents and Bebe and Wendy walked off somewhere where they can talk, Namie just stood their with crossed eyes doing nothing. "And what are you going to do?" asked Stan. Namie snapped out of it and said, "Nothing, I'm going to find a bed or a couch and sleep the rest of the day away."

She walked away and managed to find a vacant cot in the living quarters, Namie crawled into a fetus position and slept there for the rest of the day.

Lazy.

When Sharon and Randy saw Shelley walking up to them, they broke down into joy. Though she wasn't happy about it, Shelley prefers to get it over with rather than deal with it later. "We thought you were dead," cried Sharon, "We were worried."

"By the end of this day, I'm going to wish I was dead if you keep holding me for 30 minutes." groaned Shelley.

When Ardy came back to the group of children, Cartman opened his backpack and pulled out her laptop and handed it back to her. "I believe this is yours," said Dimitri.

"I've been wondering if this was being used by someone," said Ardy, "I'm surprised it hadn't blown up in your face when you tried to use it."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

Carol also broke down to joy when Dimitri returns Karen to her, she only said thank you and Dimitri walked away feeling rather please with himself. Though he still wish to keep the child but what can you expect, he's already got children to take care of. His siblings back home.

Dimitri finds Mephesto somewhere in a room presumably to be his office, he slams the door shut and locks it causing the doctor to jump from his desk and his assistant to hind under it. "So what is your take in this hell Alphonse?" asked Dimitri, "Answer me."

"I was experimenting with viruses," said Dr. Mephesto, "I accidentally spilled some down the drain and you know what happened next, I only did it because I was sleeping on the job and it got into the sewers. It took me days to realize my mistake."

"Do you have a vaccine or a cure?" asked Dimitri.

"I do and I also have a repellant," said Dr. Mephesto, "But it's only for animals but not humans, plant life seemed to be immune to the disease though."

"And where is this repellant?"

"Right here."

Dr. Mephesto got something out of his desk drawer and handed Dimitri a vial containing glowing white fluid, it serves both a lantern and a repellant. "The zombies hate the stuff, it's worse than your family's smell. Trust me, I tried."

Suddenly they began to hear banging and multiple voices began to rise, Dimitri puts the repellant into his pocket and rushes out the door with Mephesto following behind equipped with his cane and a 20 gauge Winchester Shotgun. This is going to be interesting.


	9. Ch 9: EXPLOSION!

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

Alive Group Members: 23

Gerald Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Clyde Donovan

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy March

Sharon March

Shelley March

Stan March

Doctor Alphonse Mephesto

Kevin Mephesto

Carol McCormick

Karen McCormick

Kevin McCormick

Ardy Reznov (OC)

Jonathon Dimitri Reznov (OC)

Natasha Namie Reznov (OC)

Bebe Stevens

Fred Tamaharch (OC)

Wendy Testaburger

Craig Tucker

Jimmy Valmer

Missing Group Members: 0

None

Dead Group Members: 7

Ike Broflovski

Liane Cartman

Herbert Garrison

Mister Mackey

Phillip Pip Pirrup

Red Tucker

Principle Victoria

Infected/ Undead Group Members: 5

Kyle Broflovski

Annie Faulk

Kenny McCormick

Steward McCormick

Leopold Butters Stotch

_Genetic Engineering Lab, South Park_

_Saturday, 7:30PM_

The children get behind their mothers as the husbands get in front of their wives armed to the teeth, someone or something is pounding heavily on the door and the RJA had guns drawn. Dimitri approached the door with his AK 47 drawn and takes a look through the peep hole, what he saw was something coming after him in a fast speed. He dived out of the way when the object came crashing through the metal door and landed on the Broflovski's feet, they were horrified what it was and who it was.

It turns out to be Ike's corpse, the baby's body was heavily mutilated but still recognizable. A nasty surprise caused Sheila to scream, Gerald can't bare too look but suddenly saw his biological son come walking through the broken door. "DIE JEW!" screamed Cartman as he aims his assault rifle at the zombie. Dimitri shot the assault rifle out of Cartman's hands with his pistol and bags Kyle in a sack and ties a knot into it.

"For humanity and Judaism's sake Cartman," said Dimitri as he takes Kyle away, "I need this zombie, I'll let you dispose of it when I'm done with it."

Before Gerald and Shelia said anything, more zombies walked through the door. A zombie Butters, Annie, Red, and a few more zombies behind them. Dog Poo Brasfield, Dougie, Gary Harrison, Francis, Mr. Stevens, John Donovan, Thomas Tucker, and Linda Stotch.

Before the RJA gunned them down however, an explosion cracked the door and a huge muscular zombie came charging through the door as his fellow zombies were tossed aside like rag dolls. The huge zombie acted like a gorilla, and roared with enormous thunder.

"TANK!" screamed Stan.

Suddenly they heard the roar of the horde outside and then a chopper, it's time to take defensive positions. The RJA handled the tank as everyone else scattered and get to the windows on the upper floors, they saw outside waves of zombies come charging through the metal fence outside and running up the hill. A force of 50 US Special Forces fired away within the horde, keeping them at bay. Yet, they are on no ones side however.

The tank tore a chunk of concrete and tossed it at a conscript, causing him to duck and the oversize projectile smashed through a wall. Dimitri grabbed a shotgun from a dead RJA comrade and blew the Tank's brains out, even though the tank was riddled with bullet holes like Swiss Cheese.

Once the Tank is dead, they focused barricading the front door. They placed a heavy machine in front of the door, which will buy some time. Dimitri ordered the soldiers to run up the staircase and destroy it, preventing further access. They get to work destroying the staircase as Dimitri used all his strength to move more massive machinery in front of the barricade, the 8 foot tall machines seemed to make a decent barricade.

The RJA conscripts destroyed the barricade and said their final goodbyes to Dimitri just in case, he's been hardwired to fight to the death since he was 6 but he knows he can't fight off an oncoming horde. He headed to the back and opened up a cellar door then walk down inside, barricading it as he go. Dimitri sat in a corner and stared in pitch black darkness, then passed out.

Ardy was running around in circles, she had no idea what to do. She and Fred took cover underneath a desk and held onto each other, saying confession to each other. "Ardy, I got you drunk and took pictures of you naked and used them as porn." said Fred.

"Fred, I killed your dog and ate him for dinner." said Ardy.

"What?" they said to each other in unison, "Nothing."

The Special Forces team finished off the horde and brought up an M1 Abrams Tank, the RJA only wished they had their T-34's with them at the moment. Everyone took cover as the gas guzzler fired away the round went right through the building without hitting anything by going through the windows and exploded in the backyard, the second round was a shotgun blast and destroyed the face of the GER and injured or killed several people by the destruction.

RJA conscripts returned fire with RPG 7s but it failed to take out the tank, suddenly one conscript thought of an idea on hitting it in the treads. He grabs an RPJ and got down to the first floor and sneaked out the window and heads to the side of the building, he aimed the RPG from a corner at the tank and fired. It was an impossible shot, the round made it's way into the treads and somehow hits the gas tank. This caused the tank to explode, though it fired a round before it announces defeat and the round traveled through the building and impacted against a Propane Tank sitting next to the Portable Generator.

It exploded, causing the building to implode. Everyone screamed as they brace for cover, and then it exploded for some reason and went up in a mushroom cloud. Everyone outside was killed, everyone inside is anyone's guess on their fate. Whatever reason, hell has came and went in an instant.

Once the dust settles, snow started to fall and covered the destruction with it's white powder. Everything goes silent, and there's no telling who survived the explosion.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 10: A New Safehouse

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

Alive Group Members: 6

Eric Cartman

Stan March

Shelley March

Ardy Reznov (OC)

Jonathon Dimitri Reznov (OC)

Natasha Namie Reznov (OC)

Wendy Testaburger

Tweek Tweak

Missing Group Members: 17

Gerald Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Clyde Donovan

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy March

Sharon March

Doctor Alphonse Mephesto

Kevin Mephesto

Carol McCormick

Karen McCormick

Kevin McCormick

Bebe Stevens

Fred Tamaharch (OC)

Craig Tucker

Jimmy Valmer

Dead Group Members: 16

Ike Broflovski

Dog Poo Brasfield

Liane Cartman

John Donovan

Annie Faulk

Francis

Gary Harrison

Herbert Garrison

Mister Mackey

Steward McCormick

Phillip Pip Pirrup

Mr. Stevens

Leopold Butters Stotch

Linda Stotch

Red Tucker

Thomas Tucker

Principle Victoria

Infected/ Undead Group Members: 2

Kyle Broflovski

Kenny McCormick

_Genetic Engineering Ranch, South Park (Or what's left of it)_

_Sunday, 5:30AM_

Stan woke up on top of rubble, he feels sore and worn down. He doesn't have much fight in him left, and either his friends. Wendy woke up beside him feeling hurt as well, the two were cold as snow covered the rubble of the site. Cartman, thanks to his obesity, has plenty of energy left in him. He stood up and looked around, what he saw seems horrifying.

Dead bodies, both human and zombies litter the ruins of the GER. Some dismembered, others mutilated beyond recognition. There's doesn't seem to be any life, just death. Pure death.

"Hello?" called out Cartman, "Anyone alive out there?"

"Cartman!" cried Stan.

"Stan, goddammit." groaned Cartman.

Cartman located Stan in a pile of snow, Wendy also. "What happened?" asked Wendy as Cartman helps the two up, "My head is still spinning from the explosion."

"Wait, where's mom and dad?" asked Stan, "Shelley?"

"Over here!" cried Shelley.

The kids rushed over to find Shelley lying underneath a table, there was a massive pile of rubble on top of it and it's about ready to give. Stan quickly grabbed Shelley's feet and dragged her out of the table, then it give and disassemble itself underneath the tumbling rubble. Suddenly they heard a scream and recognized it as Tweek's voice, he came running out of nowhere screaming.

"Holy crap!" he cried, "It's horrible!"

"What's horrible?" asked Wendy.

"There's no more coffee!" he screamed.

Shelley got up to her feet and was about to tackle Tweek until she tripped onto something, she caught herself just in time and check to see what she tripped on. "Who the?" she asked herself, "Ardy?"

Strange, it's Ardy alright but instead of green camouflage she is wearing a white sweater and pants. Shelley checked her for a pulse, it's weak but her breathing seems normal. "She's still alive," claimed Shelley.

Just when their about to move her, she woke up and screamed surprising everyone. "Ow, my arm!" she yelped and grabbed her right arm, "Something broke my arm!"

"Ardy, other than your arm are you ok?" asked Stan.

"I'm only confused and tired," said Ardy as she gets to her feet, "The only problem I have is my arm is broken, luckily I know first aid."

They suddenly heard gunshots and everybody got to the ground, Ardy tries not to scream due to her broken arm. The kids looked around and saw Dimitri, shooting the corpses. He was also dressed in white clothing, complete with helmet and everything. It also appears that he had a ushanka underneath his helmet covering his ears, a green ushanka. Dimitri also appears unscathed by the blast as the children's clothing were torn, ripped, and tattered.

First Dimitri checks the bodies for a pulse, if there isn't any he shoots them in the head so they won't turn and then he moves on to the next body. "Dimitri!" sobbed Ardy. He is alerted and everyone watched as Ardy ran over to Dimitri crying, and they soon followed. "Baby Girl?" asked Dimitri, "Holy sh#t."

Dimitri tossed his AK 47 onto his back and picked up Ardy to hug her, she screamed when her armed pressed against him quite hard. "Oh my god, is your arm broken?" asked Dimitri.

"Yes," said Ardy.

"Where were you this whole time John?" asked Stan.

"In the cellar, I thought everyone was going to die so I just went down there till everyone cools off." said Dimitri, "Of course, I expected this to happen and that cellar is quite small."

"Where's Namie?" asked Stan.

"Over there."

Dimitri pointed to a bunk bed with rubble on top of it to find Namie sleeping onto it, she was dressed in a white sweater and pants as well and seems AOK. Namie woke up and yawned, after rubbing her eyes she stood up and approached the group with disbelief looks on their faces. "What? What happened here?" asked Namie.

"The whole place blew to sh#t, that's what happened." said Dimitri, "Ardy broke her arm and I have no time to explain, we need to go and find another safehouse."

"The William's Mansion is not that far from here," said Stan, "Token Black and his family is probably barricaded themselves there, heck you can see it from here."

"Okay, is it William or Black?" asked Dimitri, "In fact don't tell me, this is no time for discrimination."

Dimitri heads back down to the cellar and comes back up with a couple of brown sacks, there's something in it and everyone can tell. "Canned Goods and Bottled Water," he said, "Let's head on out, there is no time to loose."

Everyone group together and made their way down the road towards Black's Household, they hadn't seen a single zombie or human being during their journey. The weather is snowing heavily and do to Dimitri's skinny frame everyone could see that he's shivering quite badly. Somehow he managed to tolerate the cold and Namie holds onto him as they walk, the heat transfer seems to be working.

A long walk, no one to fight. Dimitri finds a body and looks at it, it's obviously a zombie and he could tell it's still alive since it's eyes looked right back at him. "The cold is freezing the zombies to popsicles," said Dimitri, "What a lucky break."

"So we won't encounter any zombies?" asked Cartman.

"Indoors maybe," said Dimitri, "But not outdoors."

When they approached the Black's Household, they can tell it's overrun or looted. Trash was strewn across the lawn, some windows were broken, the front door is wide open. With a couple bodies half eaten, the group prepares for undead slaughtering.

They walked inside and closed and locked the door behind them, the whole place was trashed and abandoned. Furniture is broken, along with some possessions. The group began to scout every room in the mansion to see if there's any zombies, when they haven't found any they located some hammers and nails and began to barricade the house from the inside.

Tables and doors were used as barricades as the group nails them to the windows, Dimitri duck taped some plastic to the broken windows to keep the elements out then boarded them up. Even though it is morning, it's still dark outside. The only light they are relying on is hand held and weapon mounted flashlights. Dimitri went to the garage and hacked the headlights and car batteries out of the two SUVs and modified them into lamps.

With some lighting on Dimitri helped the rest of the group by moving some heavy furniture in front of some of the boarded up windows, with the barricades set everyone relaxes except Dimitri who is still on the move. "Stay in the living room guys," he said has he sets the two crude lanterns on the coffee table and cocks his AK 47, "I'm going to check the crooks and crannies of this building for zombies and supplies, if there's an emergency just yell."

Since Ardy had a broken arm, Namie makes some bandages and a sling for her. She wrapped her arm tightly but not too tightly and then sets her arm in a sling, and have Ardy make it comfortable for her.

Dimitri boarded up some doors to the outside and then searched the place for the missing residents, he suddenly found the panic room's door behind a bookshelf by tapping on the back wall of the shelves and listened to the different pitches. He removes the books and cuts a hole inside, assuming that the switch is automatic and the door won't open.

He looked through the small hole and spots a metal door just 6 feet away from the shelf, Dimitri reaches his arm inside and unlocks the hidden door. With it wide open, he carefully picked the lock of the metal door and managed to unlock it. A thought came to mind that he should take cover when he opened the door, Dimitri got a thick cushioned chair and places it between him and the door. He opened the door and quickly ducks behind the chair with his assault rifle drawn.

As expected, a shotgun blast ricocheted right passed Dimitri's head and he fired some rounds in the ceiling to alert the others. They came running out of the living room and into the entrance of the panic room to find Dimitri aiming his assault rifle at a African American armed with a shotgun, it was Mr. Black and his wife was holding Token in a corner. The Cotwolds Family is also present as they are huddled in a corner and Rebecca happened to be laying on a table sleeping.

"How did you get in here?" asked Mr. Black.

"The front door is open and it's cold out," said Dimitri, "It's easy finding the owner's panic room and it's also easy to break into it, your lucky I hadn't used explosives on this door."

"Is there others?" he asked.

"What you see here is what you get." said Dimitri as he eases his gun, "So what's your story through this pandemic?"

"We woke up with the water not running and people began to raid our home, we retreated to the panic room and waited until they finished off ransacking the place. The Cotwolds here came by last night, claiming their home was burned down and their daughter is not well."

Dimitri noted that Rebecca is quite ill, her skin his pale and she appears to be sweating. But when he saw blood on her sleeve, he quickly be came suspicious. "How did she fall ill?" he asked.

"One of those things bit her on the arm," said Mr. Cotwolds, "She began having Sever Fever, Dementia, Vomiting, and Pain in the joints. Soon she could no longer walk and her skin became numb and pale, we need a doctor..."

"Your lucky I had medical training," said Dimitri as he puts on Latex Gloves, "I need to see the bite for myself."

Dimitri approached Rebecca and folded up her blood soaked sleeve, after he removed the crude bandaging he saw a badly infected bite. "I'm 100% sure I knew the diagnosis." said Dimitri, "She's infected with the virus."

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Cotwolds.

"How do you think those 'things' reproduce?" asked Dimitri, "One bite from an infected human, insect, or animal and you become one of them. The process spreads differently from person to person, once they turn they are no longer the people you care and love. I'm sorry, she's doomed from the start and she's about to complete the zombification process. She has no pulse."

Mrs. Cotswolds collapsed to the ground and passed out, Mr. Cotswolds didn't know what to say. Dimitri sighed and Duck Taped Rebecca's mouth to prevent her from biting, once her jaw is secure he disinfect her hands and re wrap the wound. "I'm trying to find a cure or a vaccine of some type, I'll put her with Kyle." said Dimitri.

"Kyle?" asked Stan.

"Remember me coming out of that cellar with two bags?" asked Dimitri, "One is full of the essentials and the other contains Kyle's zombie, I left him outside so that the cold will freeze him. It won't kill him as zombies are Oxygen Independent, I could decapitate him and he will still be 'half' alive."

Dimitri picks up Rebecca's corpse and carried her outside near the Kitchen door and places her in the bag containing Kyle, after tying a knot into the cloth sack he heads back inside and rejoins the group. "Does this place have a generator?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it has no fuel." said Mr. Black, "It has ran out days ago, we didn't risk venturing outside to retrieve more."

"What does it run on?" asked Dimitri.

"Diesel," he answered, "The generator is in the garage, could you get it running again?"

Dimitri remembered seeing Vegetable Oil in the kitchen and a Generator in the garage, he believe he could get it running again. "Yeah I could get it running again, but I need some time and chemicals for the alternative fuel. Vegetable Oil, I need to cook it down and add some Pure Alcohol and Anti Freeze before putting it in the generator or it will clog."

As Dimitri prepares the kitchen, Mr. Black managed to find some Anti-Freeze and Solvents and handed it to him as he pours Vegetable Oil in a large cooking pot. Since the Gas Line is still on, it will help cook down the Vegetable Oil. After measuring the correct about of Anti-Freeze and Pure Alcohol he added it to the Vegetable Oil and mixes it with a wooden spoon.

He left it cooking for 2 hours and when he finished, he pours the freshly made "Biodiesel" into a Gas Can then took that into the Garage where he filled the generator's tank with the stuff. Before turning on the generator, he has everyone draw the blinds and turn off any electronics. He does not want the place to shine like a Christmas Tree or there will be real trouble.

When Dimitri flips the on switch, the generator begins to run without any problems. "Ourah!" Dimitri cheered, "We have power!"

With the power back on, Dimitri turns the heat back on but he keeps it at a low 68 degrees Fahrenheit to conserve fuel as they don't have much of it. Thanks to the vegetable oil the Black Family has, it's enough to run the generator for approximately a week. Surveillance cameras helped monitor security around the mansion so there's a chance they won't be attacked off guard.

Everyone cleaned up the mess the looters made at Day 1 or 2 and disposes the trash outside, when they turn on the TV is only broadcast the Emergency Broadcasting System. Radio is also pure static both the FM and AM bands, the only contact they have in the outside world is the Internet on Ardy's laptop. South Park is getting attention from the media, but the government is still claiming it's Civil Unrest.

Once again, modified videos of the actual footage shown only the Survivors fighting the Special Forces teams. The Colorado National Guard is stationed at the entrances to assist the US Army to quarantine South Park. "People are getting curious," said Dimitri as everyone stares at the photo's the media took, "Everyone might be wondering why would the government need so much forces to prevent 'Civil Unrest' in a town that everybody knows everybody. Makes no sense, does it?"

"Is there any help going to come?" asked Ardy.

"Honestly, help is already here but they will try to kill us." said Dimitri, "We need to break the truth to the world first before we alert them to our presence, all we could rely on is the Denver RJA which on a few of these pictures shown them trying to get in through the Quarantine zone. They know what's really going on, once they got us out it doesn't mean we're safe yet. There's no telling what the government will do to us once we break news to the world."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Ch 11: Diary Of The Dead

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

Alive Group Members: 14

Mister Black

Mrs. Black

Token Black

Eric Cartman

Mister Cotswold

Mrs. Cotswold

Mark Cotswold

Stan March

Shelley March

Ardy Reznov (OC)

Jonathon Dimitri Reznov (OC)

Natasha Namie Reznov (OC)

Wendy Testaburger

Tweek Tweak

Missing Group Members: 17

Gerald Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Clyde Donovan

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy March

Sharon March

Doctor Alphonse Mephesto

Kevin Mephesto

Carol McCormick

Karen McCormick

Kevin McCormick

Bebe Stevens

Fred Tamaharch (OC)

Craig Tucker

Jimmy Valmer

Dead Group Members: 16

Ike Broflovski

Dog Poo Brasfield

Liane Cartman

John Donovan

Annie Faulk

Francis

Gary Harrison

Herbert Garrison

Mister Mackey

Steward McCormick

Phillip Pip Pirrup

Mr. Stevens

Leopold Butters Stotch

Linda Stotch

Red Tucker

Thomas Tucker

Principle Victoria

Infected/ Undead Group Members: 3

Kyle Broflovski

Rebecca Cotswold

Kenny McCormick

_Black's Household, South Park_

_Sunday, 8:30AM_

When the sun finally rose, Dimitri opened his backpack and got out a Ham Radio set. Once he hooked up the transmitter, he tunes in a dial and listens into the channels. He was met with silence and static, but he keeps trying to receive contact with anybody.

"Are they going to bomb this town?" Dimitri asked himself, "Just like in the movies?"

Whatever the following result, he is not going to find out. Dimitri decided to get his story out and figured that video will do just nicely, so he went through his backpack and managed to find a digital video camera. He sets up the camera on a tripod and points it at himself, then flips the on button.

"This is Jonathon Dimitri Reznov, age 16 and Supreme Commander and Founding Father of the Reznov Juvenile Army. I' am with several people and my sister Ardy Reznov is injured. We are in need of help within the town of South Park, the government is trying to kill us and we have no where else to go. You wanna know how I got into this mess, here's my story."

"I was at home taking apart electronics when I got a phone call that something big is happening in South Park, I was briefed that it was disturbing and unbelievable. Since my sister is there, I waste no time traveling all the way from New York to Colorado. I parachuted down into the town and immediately realized that it was a Zombie Pandemic, I'm not joking as I haven't believed it myself until I saw a father get bitten by his zombified son."

"I took shelter with several of the locals and we traveled to an Apartment Complex to retrieve my sister, after we found her we got separated with the rest of the group by a horde of zombies. Man those thing can move. Thanks to my Free Running skills I was able to travel by roof top and avoid most of the zombies, we took shelter near the South Park Elementary School and once we got situated I just sat there and stare out the window to watch the dead walk."

"The next day, the group of locals I was with waving down an Apache Helicopter. Suddenly the helicopter open fire on the survivors which I have to save their asses my shooting the helicopter out of the sky, all the pilots die in the process and they managed to salvage the radio from the crash. They never knew who saved them to this day, and I haven't told them when we meet up with them again later on."

"So me and Ardy packed our things and head back out to the unknown, armed with a load of weapons: a pistol, machete, a switchblade, and a crowbar, I continued on to find the Genetic Engineering Ranch owned and operated by Doctor Alphonse Mephesto and his son Kevin. On the way, I discovered my girlfriend and cousin Namie Reznov had followed me to the undead infested town. This is what happens when you get in a relationship with someone that doesn't like to be left alone for any reason."

"She was cooking up some Used Vegetable Oil from the back of a Fast Food Restaurant, presumably McDonolds. Boy when she saw me she melt into my arms like butter, she's that immature but is someone to love. Before we left, I found a 5 year old child named Karen McCormick. Ironically, she's the daughter of the man Steward McCormick who got bitten by his zombie son Kenny McCormick."

"During our drive to the GER, we picked up a few people along the way. All of them were girls, after we arrived an RJA called me a pimp and wished he had a truck full of girls. When I met with the Doctor Mephesto after giving back the toddler to her mother, he told me he caused the pandemic accidentally after spilling a virus into a sink when he was 'sleeping on the job'. He gave me this glowing vial of some sort of pheromone that helps repel zombies as in, they don't like the smell of it."

Suddenly we were under attack by the Government's Special Forces and a Zombie Horde, who were attacking us the safe house and each other. I had everyone head to safety before they barricaded the front door to the building, I took shelter in a cellar right before they blew the whole place to smithereens. When I emerge the next morning, it was still dark and it was snowing heavily. I honestly believed I wasn't going to make it, but I never give a crap about dying anyway."

"So I pulled out a AK 47 I found earlier, or I had it the whole time but never thought of using it, and began checking the bodies to see if they are alive. Then I shoot them in the head so they won't turn, I began to think that was a mistake. I found several survivors including my sister and girlfriend, my girlfriend was sleeping the whole time and came out unscathed. She's only confused."

"My sister on the other hand, broke her arm. Poor thing, she's only 10 years old. I carried her through the cold along with the other remaining survivors and stumble into a mansion, the whole place was ramsacked, trashed. We walked inside and boarded up the place after doing a security sweep, then we discover the owners and another family who was surviving. They were shocked that I was able to locate and break into their panic room, they almost shot me for doing so but I got the upper hand and numbers."

"One of the family's daughter died from the zombie infection, I don't need to explain how shocked her parents are. So I put her body in a bag and dumped her outside for study later, I'm trying to find a cure and I have the medical training to do so."

Dimitri removes his helmet and then a green ushanka and shows it to the camera as he puts his helmet back on,

"This ushanka belongs to a jewish kid named Kyle Broflovski, he was bitten by a mosquito and turned into a zombie. I managed to bag him after he kicked his mutilated adoptive brother into the GER before the explosion, I managed to bag him for study. He and Rebecca are outside frozen solid as we speak, the cold will freeze a zombie but won't kill them. So the Zombie Pandemic is on hold but I assume people are dying from the cold than the zombies."

"My location will not be revealed, the government has quarantine the area and they are sending in Special Forces teams to kill both Zombie AND Survivor. Like the Apache Helicopter I mentioned earlier, the world does not like this town to begin with anyway. If you been watching the news, it's sometimes have people from South Park doing something wrong. Like Mothers Against Canada for example. So wrong."

"No matter how much the world hates the town, they still love it and it's famous for many acts. Even though it nearly caused the end of the world several times in the past, and ironically it has been through a zombie pandemic before but everyone mistakened it as a bad Pink Eye infection. It's how stupid everyone is in this town and only the children are the smartest, interesting isn't it?"

"sigh For my Mom, Dad, Brothers, and cousins from overseas. I love you guys and I always do, I've been through worse you know."

He turns off the camera and connects it to Ardy's laptop and Uploads it onto Youtube on his family's Youtube Channel, after modifying the Description a bit claiming this is not a hoax he then sent the video to the Fox News Channel by a secret Email account. Now he could only wait and see what will happen, he assumes that the government has removed the videos before the world could view them. Then suddenly, the internet connection crashed and Dimitri was unable to get it up again.

They are now cut off from the outside world and they are now on their own in the frozen hell of South Park.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Ch 12: Simply Busy

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

Alive Group Members: 14

Mister Black

Mrs. Black

Token Black

Eric Cartman

Mister Cotswold

Mrs. Cotswold

Mark Cotswold

Stan March

Shelley March

Ardy Reznov (OC)

Jonathon Dimitri Reznov (OC)

Natasha Namie Reznov (OC)

Wendy Testaburger

Tweek Tweak

Missing Group Members: 17

Gerald Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Clyde Donovan

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy March

Sharon March

Doctor Alphonse Mephesto

Kevin Mephesto

Carol McCormick

Karen McCormick

Kevin McCormick

Bebe Stevens

Fred Tamaharch (OC)

Craig Tucker

Jimmy Valmer

Dead Group Members: 13

Ike Broflovski

Dog Poo Brasfield

Liane Cartman

John Donovan

Francis

Herbert Garrison

Mister Mackey

Steward McCormick

Phillip Pip Pirrup

Mr. Stevens

Linda Stotch

Thomas Tucker

Principle Victoria

Infected/ Undead Group Members: 6

Kyle Broflovski

Rebecca Cotswold

Annie Faulk

Gary Harrison

Kenny McCormick

Leopold Butters Stotch

Red Tucker

_Black's Household, South Park_

_Sunday, 11:00AM_

Dimitri shown how to treat water by using Charcoal and Sand to create a crude filter in a trash can, it helped filter water and then they boil it to kill the bacteria. The Black Family had no clue about survival since they are so used to a Wealthy Lifestyle, something Dimitri and his family sort of experience in New York City.

"I have a confession to make," he said, "My family are actually Poor disguised as Wealthy People, thanks to our conservative lifestyle. We go our own food in our 10 Story Skyscraper Home and we generate our own power using Solar Panels and Wind Turbines, we also recycle all of our waste both Body and Trash. Which resulted in the utility company to pay us back since we are sending power back to the grid, I use the money to feed my family and the remainder for equipment on whatever."

"How many siblings do you have?" asked Mr. Black.

"Twenty, and Twenty cousins." said Dimitri, "The whole place is packed and our relatives overseas are packed in a building with the same number so that makes it 40 siblings and cousins."

"Your kidding right?" asked Mr. Black.

"Nope, everyone has that many cousins but don't know who they are." said Dimitri, "Me and Namie for example have the same Great Grandfather which is heavily rooted in Russia, the history is violent in the Cold War since my Grandfather was a member of the KGB and my Father was a Soldier in the Red Army. Now I'm a leader of a bunch of teenagers in a Youth Organization who is too trigger happy for their own good."

When Stan was poking around the mansion, he saw what appears to be a Green Ushanka on a coffee table. "Wait, is that Kyle's hat?" he asked himself. He picked it up and looked in the inside of it, the hat has Kyle's name on it and there is brown to black hair on the inside of it. Kyle has red hair, and he remembered Dimitri having a Green Ushanka underneath his helmet, he was able to connect the two when someone scared him from behind. It was Dimitri.

"You should be on alert more, it will make it harder for a zombie to bite your face." he said, "Oh, and about the hat. Everyone keeps forgetting that zombies are an excellent resource for anything, the ushanka reminds me of my Russian heritage and I was freezing so you get the picture. Heck, you kill a zombie and check them for a wallet and wallah 50 dollars. Spend it on vodka, sorry family joke."

"Where is Kyle?" asked Stan.

"Out back, frozen solid like I said earlier." said Dimitri, "The snow storm has died down and I need to take Kyle and Rebecca to Hell's Pass Hospital to find a cure, sure it's risky but..."

"Wait, you're leaving?" asked Stan.

"What can you describe my role in this survival group?" asked Dimitri.

"Uhhh..."

"Overlord, which can get out of hand rather quickly and nobody likes that." said Dimitri, "My success in the RJA is having people do some of the work for me, I seemed to have all the power and it's easy to stretch it. So I go alone or with a friend, possibly Namie."

"Hell's Pass Hospital is probably full of undead staff and patients," said Stan.

"Could call, but I've gotten report that the RJA or the Special Forces have cleaned the area of zombies. I've seen it myself on the way to the GER, no zombies just dead bodies. The government could be after me for all I know, have them find me not you."

"When are you going to leave?" asked Stan.

"Right now, you want me to leave Ardy with you?" asked Dimitri, "As much as I love her and have her being around with me, she is too much of a handful in most situations literally and she is injured and needs extra care which I could not provide at this time."

"And what about Namie?" asked Stan.

"She's honestly quite useless to you guys, her survival strategy is to sleep through a disaster as far as you can tell." said Dimitri, "All she does is eat and sleep but she could take care of herself if left alone, but she doesn't like to be alone."

"Okay, she goes with you." said Stan, "I don't want to watch her drink vegetable oil."

"She's drinking vegetable oil?" noted Dimitri, "Well she must be desperate, I'll see you later then."

Dimitri locates Namie sleeping on a couch and convinced her to come with him to Hell's Pass Hospital, he picked up the bag containing Kyle and Rebecca and packed their things for the trip. To give you an idea on how big is the brown sack the zombies are in by the way, it's as wide as a beach ball. Before they left, Dimitri has to convince Ardy to stay with the group. He kissed her on the check and he and Namie walked off to the hospital in through the snow.

Ardy seems a bit sensitive about the idea, but her experience on survival is good enough for this group. Having the knowledge of another safehouse would help on survival, if one safehouse is overrun by zombies, then they head to the next safehouse. Since Dimitri was looking for a cure for the zombie virus, no one could be sure if he was able to pull it off.

Whatever the case, the snow storm finally stopped but it's still freezing outside. It would take a day or two for everything to warm up to the point where zombies could function again, they're safe... for now.

Cartman was busy turning the water faucet on and off in the massive bathroom, he was disappointed for the lack of water. He then looked in the massive bathtub and stared at it, then it hit him. "Why not I gather the snow from outside and fill these tubs?" he asked himself, "My god, I gotta respect rich black people more."

He got himself a bucket and went outside and scoop up some snow that seems clean, then he took that inside and fill tub with it and packed the snow down into it. After plugging the bathtub, he repeats the process of gathering snow and storing it in the bathtub several times before it was full. Cartman knew that the water needs to be sterilized before they could drink it, and he suddenly thought of an idea.

"Where's that Ozonator Dimitri made?" he asked himself. Dimitri made an Ozonator to help purify water back at the GER, if it survives then it should make sense for him to bring it, but seeing him boiling water seems that it's unlikely he brought it along. But Cartman found it sitting in the garage in perfect condition, so he grabbed that and hooked it up to a Car Battery and stick the hose into the tub. The Ozonator buzz and it began to produce Ozone."

Stan walked into the bathroom and saw what Cartman has done, he was sort of impress even though he still hates him. "You finally put yourself to good use Cartman," said Stan.

"Well, that's just one bathtub." said Cartman, "There's probably more of them throughout the house."

Wendy decided to harvest some gasoline from the cars outside, she used a Siphon Hose from the garage and used it to drain an SUV's 20 gallon gas tank. Since there is no zombies outside nor people, she has all the time in the world. After 10 minute of draining gas, the Gas Can is full so she removes the hose and runs back to the house with gas in hand. "I could use this gas for Molotov Cocktails," thought Wendy.

Mark had just lost a sibling, but it didn't slow him down a bit. It was a surprise that no one hasn't duck taped him to a bench yet, he's home schooled you know. It doesn't seem to matter now, the Principle of the South Park Elementary School is dead and the school itself was burned down days ago. Of course, he found a collective knowledge in the Black Family's private library. What is he going to research? Zombies of course.

After flying through several books, he mostly found out that the term "Zombie" had been used through history. In religion, the movies, and literature. Mark happened to come across the Zombie Survival Guide by Max Brooks, after going through it he puts it back in the shelf and sighed. This isn't the Solanum virus South Park is dealing with, it's Mephesto's virus. Mark seen those zombies run so Solanum causing the Zombie Outbreak has been ruled out.

A virus named after a potato is not plaguing South Park, more research suddenly brought up something. After going through filing cabinets, he pulled out a folder and discovered a newspaper that said about the so-called "Pink Eye" infestation. The picture on the front page shown people eating other people, Stan walked into the library and Mark shown him the newspaper. "Who caused this zombie outbreak?" he asked him.

"Kenny," said Stan, "Some Steak Sauce got mixed with Embalming Fluid and it reanimated Kenny's corpse after he died from a Satellite crushing him, ironically this was during Halloween and it was a long time ago."

"How did it end?" asked Mark.

"Kyle chainsawed Kenny in half," said Stan, "We don't know why Kenny comes back to life every Wednesday, so you see why nobody cares every time Kenny dies."

"Wait, where's the last time you saw Kenny?" asked Mark.

"Dimitri put him down, including his dad." said Stan, "He's probably frozen solid in a grave by now."

Stan can't be more wrong, Kenny happened to stumble upon the Black Household. He approached the house on the side as he drags a crowbar with him, a zombified Butters, Annie, Red, and Gary happened to be following him. Somehow, Kenny managed to receive a power to reanimate zombie corpses whether they're shot in the head or not. They are already bloodied, torn up, and have bite wounds on their arms.

The zombie group approached one of the boarded up windows, of course smashing it will alert the survivors on the inside and it is two high for the zombies to climb it alone. Kenny grabbed Butters and have him hoist him up to the window, he then attempts to open up the lock but he realised that his lack of coordination either from the cold or his zombie state he is unable to open the window and has no body heat to warm his hands.

Kenny got down and grabbed the crowbar then got back onto Butters and try to pry the windows open without breaking it. There are latches in the center of the window locked tight, but Kenny somehow removed the latches with the crowbar. Then he tried to pry open the window again and managed to get it open, somehow there is no alarm.

Next he has to deal with the 2x4s boarding the inside of the window, using the crowbar he managed to pry off the boards without making any sound. Once he's in, he finds himself in the garage. He finds some gas cans Wendy sat down earlier and decides to make some use out of it, thanks to his zombified superhuman strength the gasoline weighs as light as a feather.

He hands it to his zombie comrades outside which they have no idea what to do with the Gas Can then Kenny turns his attention to the generator, he doesn't bother smashing the generator to pieces but rather placed some powder inside the generator's fuel tank. It caused the Genny to sputter out and shut down, which is immediately noticeable throughout the safehouse.

Before leaving, Kenny left evidence that a zombie was here by smearing blood all over the wall but also left evidence that a survivor was here by stacking the boards neatly and leaned them against the wall. He signaled his zombies to follow him and he grabbed the gas can and the zombie group quickly scampered away.

"I think the genny's empty." said Stan, "I'll go fill it up."

He puts a book down and Stan heads into the garage to fill the generator, before he was able to fill the generator with more biodiesel he noticed that the tank cap is covered with powder then he noticed the open window and all of the blood Kenny left behind. He suddenly noticed a note on the wall, it said, "Oh My God! Kenny Was Here You Bastards!" and a crude cartoon drawing of Kenny next to it.

Stan ran back to the group and said, "You guys, look at this!"

Everyone followed Stan and showed him the powder and the note on the wall, it was disbelief. "Kenny?" asked Cartman, "He's dead, we saw him get shot in the head."

"Yeah but look at all the blood," said Stan, "Somebody sabotaged the generator."

"But who?" asked Tweek nervously.

"Is there a camera in this area?" asked Stan.

"Nope, it's broken before hand." said Token, "So we haven't seen anyone come by here when the power gone out, who was the last one in here?"

"Me," said Wendy, "I came by to sit the gasoline right... It's gone!"

"Must be gasoline theft and sabotage." said Cartman.

"You went siphoning gasoline outside all by yourself!" asked Stan.

"There was nobody around to see me Stan!" cried Wendy, "No Zombie no how."

"Should we contact Dimitri?" asked Stan.

"No way to do that with the power out." said Mark, "Ham Radio doesn't work."

"Then should we go out and find him?" asked Wendy.

"Who ever did this is out there." said Stan, "Wait, where's Ardy this whole time?"

Indeed, nobody heard from Ardy in hours and nor did they seen her. They looked around the place and found Ardy sleeping on a cot in the Panic Room, this is sort of normal since she sleeps in a survival situation. Knowing Ardy quite well, Stan figured that she would easily be upset if they woke her up. But that depends on how deep she's sleeping.

Everyone walked out of the panic room without making a sound, but outside however Kenny was ready for them. He managed to find a car and he smashes the window of it setting off the alarm, the massive roars of the undead from a distance indicate that the Zombie Kenny alerted the horde.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Ch 13: Seconds From Disaster

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

Alive Group Members: 14

Mister Black

Mrs. Black

Token Black

Eric Cartman

Mister Cotswold

Mrs. Cotswold

Mark Cotswold

Stan March

Shelley March

Ardy Reznov (OC)

Jonathon Dimitri Reznov (OC)

Natasha Namie Reznov (OC)

Wendy Testaburger

Tweek Tweak

Missing Group Members: 17

Gerald Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Clyde Donovan

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy March

Sharon March

Doctor Alphonse Mephesto

Kevin Mephesto

Carol McCormick

Karen McCormick

Kevin McCormick

Bebe Stevens

Fred Tamaharch (OC)

Craig Tucker

Jimmy Valmer

Dead Group Members: 13

Ike Broflovski

Dog Poo Brasfield

Liane Cartman

John Donovan

Francis

Herbert Garrison

Mister Mackey

Steward McCormick

Phillip Pip Pirrup

Mr. Stevens

Linda Stotch

Thomas Tucker

Principle Victoria

Infected/ Undead Group Members: 6

Kyle Broflovski

Rebecca Cotswold

Annie Faulk

Gary Harrison

Kenny McCormick

Leopold Butters Stotch

Red Tucker

_Black Household, South Park_

_Sunday, 3:30PM_

With the zombie horde imminent, everyone retreated to the Panic Room for safety. Once everyone is in, Mr. Black shut the bookshelf door and then the metal door behind him. The horde surrounded the mansion and begin to break through the barricades, but the cold seemed to be working against them and some zombies failed to do anything at all.

However, some zombies found a way through the window Kenny opened up earlier and they climbed through the weak point. Once inside, the zombies began to search every room in the house for survivors before leaving. The group remain silent as they listen to the undead breaking down the barricades, relying on battery power they were able to watch on the security cameras as zombies break the glass and smash through the windows. Not so surprisingly, they haven't broken through the front door due to it's made out of heavy wood and a metal shell.

The zombies looked around and discovered that no one is here awhile showing no emotion, but they remain in the area for a long time before leaving. Suddenly the group watch as a zombie Kenny McCormick prying the front door open with a crowbar and his zombie group follows behind.

"See, Kenny is a zombie." said Stan, "But how did he come back to life again?"

"He always does Stan," said Cartman, "I'm not that surprised."

They soon watch as the Zombie Kenny is outside their Panic Room, with the gas can he stolen earlier he pours it all over the entrance of the saferoom. Despite having difficulty keeping his balance, he empties the gas can and tossed onto a chair.

"Holy crap, he's going to burn us out!" said Stan.

Kenny tries to light a match, but his lack of coordination makes his fingers stiff. He stepped out of the puddle of fossil fuel and finally lit a match then tossed it onto the puddle, the whole placed burst into flames immediately.

"Is there an escape door somewhere?" asked Stan.

"Through here." said Mr. Black. He opened a hidden door that you have to crawl through that leads to the outside, the group began climbing through the crawl space as Kenny leaves the house as it is burning down. In the saferoom, there were a few propane tanks building up pressure. Even though the propane is steaming out of the emergency safety valve, the propane tanks is sitting next to a box of TNT. Idiot.

**KABOOM!**

Kenny watched as the whole place explodes and falls to pieces, since the house was filled with zombies the whole place gets covered in blood as it is being burned. The group was crushed underneath the rubble in the emergency escape tunnel but thanks to a pipe that delivers air into the tunnel from the outside, it helped kept the group alive long enough for them to pass out.

All of a sudden, the zombie Kenny was knocked out by someone from behind and he was stuffed into a brown sack. Stan managed to retain consciousness as he breaks out into the open, but fails to hold it as he collapsed to the ground. The last thing he saw was someone dressed in white coming for him in order to safe him, and that someone has green eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Ch 14: Hells Pass Hospital

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

Alive Group Members: 10

Token Black

Eric Cartman

Mark Cotswold

Stan March

Shelley March

Jonathon Dimitri Reznov (OC)

Natasha Namie Reznov (OC)

Wendy Testaburger

Tweek Tweak

Missing Group Members: 17

Gerald Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Clyde Donovan

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy March

Sharon March

Doctor Alphonse Mephesto

Kevin Mephesto

Carol McCormick

Karen McCormick

Kevin McCormick

Ardy Reznov (OC)

Bebe Stevens

Fred Tamaharch (OC)

Craig Tucker

Jimmy Valmer

Dead Group Members: 17

Mister Black

Mrs. Black

Mister Cotswold

Mrs. Cotswold

Dog Poo Brasfield

Ike Broflovski

Liane Cartman

John Donovan

Francis

Herbert Garrison

Mister Mackey

Steward McCormick

Phillip Pip Pirrup

Mr. Stevens

Linda Stotch

Thomas Tucker

Principle Victoria

Infected/ Undead Group Members: 6

Kyle Broflovski

Rebecca Cotswold

Annie Faulk

Gary Harrison

Kenny McCormick

Leopold Butters Stotch

Red Tuckers

_Unknown Location, South Park_

_Wednesday, 7:30AM_

Stan woke up to find himself in a small room, he looked around to find his other friends with him on separate beds. The room have a light which glows brightly, a sight he haven't seen in a long time. Ardy wasn't in the room however, Stan remembered that she was sleeping back at in the Panic room and they totally forgotten about her.

The door opened and Namie stepped through, she was surprised on finding Stan awake. "Oh crap, Dimitri get in here!" she cried.

Dimitri suddenly came through the door and he and Stan looked at each other in the eyes, Namie stepped out and leave them be. "Your one lucky bastard," said Dimitri as he pulls up a chair to sit in, "You seemed to come through A Okay."

"What happened?" asked Stan, "How long was I'm out?"

"Black Manor exploded and you were unconscious for three days." said Dimitri, "Along with the rest of your friends, sadly Mark and Token's Parents died in the explosion."

"Where's Ardy?" asked Stan.

"I searched that entire rubble and I was unable to find her," said Dimitri, "But I saw her running off to the downtown area, the poor thing must be hungry and frightened. I appreciate your concern for her but I managed to safe you and your friends instead on chasing her down since your the ones who are in need of help."

One by one, everyone began to wake up. Tweek had no energy left in him so he stares at the ceiling in exhaustion. "Where are we?" asked Cartman.

"Hells Pass Hospital," said Dimitri, "You were all out for three days."

"Damn."

"You've been through a lot already, but I have made some progress in the zombie research." said Dimitri, "Come take a look for yourselves."

Dimitri led the group to a room where they made a horrifying discovery, there were body parts everywhere, blood was all over the floor, a mutilated corpse is sitting on the table around the back, and a body of a familiar character rest in the center of the room. His head was shaved, and he wears a orange jacket and dark green pants. "Kyle?" asked Stan.

"Yep, that's Kyle," said Dimitri as he puts Kyle's ushanka back on his head, "I've been trying to cure his condition but I have found out why he died."

"What is it?" asked Stan worriedly.

"He indeed went through Diabetic Shock due to his Type 1 Diabetes but something else sealed his fate, during his Diabetic shock his body finally rejected his donated kidney since it's not his. So it's both Diabetic Shock AND Kidney failure."

"That's what you get jew," muttered Cartman.

"What's worse is that I found pellets from a shotgun all over his torso which did enormous damage and some bones were fractured," said Dimitri, "You know who shot him?"

"Fred," said Stan, "Knocked him down off a roof of Uncle Jimbo's Gunshop and Kyle walked away."

"Well, I've repaired the damage and help injected Insulin Producing Cells into his liver and also re corrected his donated kidney by adding some medicine to prevent rejection of foreign tissue." said Dimitri, "My latest breakthrough next to using Boomer Bile as a weapon is a Revivification Serum that would turn zombies back into living breathing beings again."

Right on cue, Kyle suddenly gasped for air and his eyes fluttered open. He looks pretty much confused, "Wha- what happened?" he asked himself.

"Kyle!" cried Stan.

"Stan?" asked Kyle, "What's going on? Where am I? Why is everything looks red?"

"Your in Hells Pass Hospital in part of a Frankenstein like experiment on reanimating the dead," said Dimitri, "You became a zombie and dried to attack your friends and I managed to bag you and bring you here for experiments, I manage to stop the virus from controlling your brain but I also found out that you were a carrier for the virus."

Kyle looked at his hand, the mosquito bite is replaced by a scar that looks like a solar ellipses. He could feel a prickling sensation all over his body, it's like your foot has fallen asleep but the feeling of it is all over his body. "Where's mom and dad?" asked Kyle.

"Missing, but don't worry about them." said Dimitri, "What's more important is that your condition is kept in check thanks to my work, but you are still a zombie."

"A zombie?" asked Kyle.

"That prickling sensation your feeling is your nerves are returning to work as they should," said Dimitri, "Somehow, your body now has the ability to unnaturally regenerate faster than average people. Almost instantly."

"Wow," said Kyle.

"But there's something else you should know," continued Dimitri, "Your heart no longer works and your lungs have some functions, such as breathing. The zombie virus have reanimated your dead cells but I manage to save some healthy cells, the virus will leave both the Healthy and Failing Cells alone. However, in order to keep the Failing Cells alive you need to consume some meat. Doesn't matter what it is but I prefer a Well Done Steak, and it must be freshly killed or preserved meat."

Something smashed glass outside the hospital, everyone looked out of a window and saw a zombie trying to get into a car. Dimitri took out a Sniper Rifle and shot the zombie's head and it flopped onto the asphalt dead.

"I'm already tired on moving from one safehouse to the next every 48 hours," he said as he lean the sniper rifle against the wall, "I've taken up barricading the windows with plywood and then 2x4s on both sides of the windows and then I added everyday hospital stuff behind them, the entrances were barricaded to the point that no longer provides entry."

"He also boarded up doors that have windows with those windows are also boarded up and blocked by large equipment, " said Namie, "The place was already sweeped from zombies by the RJA and we killed off the zombies that they missed or has stumbled into here, luckily there are doors leading to the staircase which will help contain any zombie that walks in here."

"Oh Kyle," said Dimitri, "Your adoptive brother Ike is dead, he's in the freezer if you want proof."

"Ike?" asked Kyle.

"You kicked his mutilated corpse through Mephesto's door and scared the sh#t out of your mom, I managed to stop you before Cartman can finish you off."

Dimitri approached a large freezer and opened it and pulled out a bag, he dumped the contents of the bag onto the table for everyone to see for themselves. It's Ike, horribly torn to shreds with organs forcefully removed. He looks a lot worse than when Kyle kicked him into the GER, but at least he's still recognizable. Without saying anything, Dimitri puts Ike back into the bag and stow him back into the freezer.

"I've got some good news and bad news finally," said Dimitri, "The good news is that the Denver Reznov Juvenile Army finally responded to our SOS call and they know where we at, the bad news is that we have to wait a week or two. But we have a library full of books just like the Black Household, there is plenty of knowledge stored here and will probably be used for comfort."

"This is going to suck," mumbled Cartman.

"You've should have said that on Day One Cartman," said Stan.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Ch 15: 28 Days Later

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

Alive Group Members: 11

Token Black

Kyle Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Mark Cotswold

Stan March

Shelley March

Ardy Reznov (OC)

Jonathon Dimitri Reznov (OC)

Natasha Namie Reznov (OC)

Wendy Testaburger

Tweek Tweak

Missing Group Members: 17

Gerald Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Clyde Donovan

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy March

Sharon March

Doctor Alphonse Mephesto

Kevin Mephesto

Carol McCormick

Karen McCormick

Kevin McCormick

Bebe Stevens

Fred Tamaharch (OC)

Craig Tucker

Jimmy Valmer

Dead Group Members: 17

Mister Black

Mrs. Black

Mister Cotswold

Mrs. Cotswold

Dog Poo Brasfield

Ike Broflovski

Liane Cartman

John Donovan

Francis

Herbert Garrison

Mister Mackey

Steward McCormick

Phillip Pip Pirrup

Mr. Stevens

Linda Stotch

Thomas Tucker

Principle Victoria

Infected/ Undead Group Members: 5

Rebecca Cotswold

Annie Faulk

Gary Harrison

Kenny McCormick

Leopold Butters Stotch

Red Tuckers

_28 Days later..._

_Thursday, 8:00AM_

28 days later, the survivors of the zombie pandemic have been on edge. It's cold, almost lonesome, boring, filthy, and boring again. They haven't heard from the RJA in a long time, nor their parents, a Ham Radio was built out of crap they found around the hospital but it did nothing and no one have been talking on it. Everyone lost weight, especially Cartman. Their faces are sunken in a bit, Namie seems to get by eating Dimitri's share which he is hardly hungry most of the time.

What's hard on him the most despite the lack of nutrition is that Ardy is missing, more like gone. He stands on the roof and stares out at South Park, hoping for a sign of Ardy's presence. Dimitri finally couldn't stand it anymore and decides to find Ardy by himself, since she helps brighten everyone's day and restore hope. He got down off the roof to inform the group. They weren't so sure.

"There zombies out all over the place!" cried Namie.

"Natasha, this is not something we could not afford to loose!" insist Dimitri, "I'm going to find my sister, dead or alive I'm not leaving her behind!"

"But you left me back at home," whined Namie.

"I didn't loose you, there's a difference you see." claimed Dimitri, "I'm going to find her before rescue comes, if it ever comes."

"Alone?" asked Stan.

"Alone," said Dimitri, "Unlike your relationship with your sister, I raised Ardy from birth like she's my daughter. And I was six at the time when she was born, it's that difficult to go by without her and you know what it's like. Do you?"

Indeed, the group missed seeing Ardy's violet colored eyes. They seem to shine if light hits them, her smile is enough to bring hope to people. Without saying anything, Dimitri grabbed his crowbar and simply walked out of Hells Pass Hospital, in search of his lost sibling.

"And what's your story?" asked Shelley, "What's your history with him?"

"He saved me from the streets of St. Petersburg, Russia," said Namie, "It was a heart warming experience for a new start on life, especially the food."

Everyone chuckled at Namie's last part of her sentence. She then walked off into the makeshift bedroom and lied down on one of the beds, and slept off the rest of the hours for today.

Meanwhile, Dimitri relies on memory to locate where he saw Ardy ran after the Black Household Explosion. Main Street seemed to be a good place to start, he searched every building and killed every zombie he stumbled into. The shops were heavily barricaded yet show no signs of life, Ardy always leave a sign for her family to find her: An anarcho punk style Circle-A symbol with the number 20 on the top of it. Written in Green spraypaint or some other type of tool to mark it with.

It would have been written on the door to the front of the building or on the side of the door if it's gone, perhaps a wall. Ardy never leaves a building with this sign on it, if she has too she marks it with an X then leaves. This tactic is used by the Reznov family for others to locate them, the number represents what place of the family they were born in. For example, John Dimitri Reznov is the 1st born as Ardy Reznov is the 20th sibling born. Yeah, it's a large family.

Dimitri manage to find Ardy's family SOS sign but it's marked with an X, another building nearby managed to have the sign as well but it's also marked with an X. The buildings with these signs were ransacked, stripped from everything and the zombies destroyed what's left. Finally, Dimitri finds a sign without an X on it, the place was boarded up heavily. A sheet of plywood and 2x4s barricade the windows, the front door looks like it hasn't been tampered with though.

Using his Free Running skills, he climbs the face of the 2 story shop using the 2x4s as hand holds and manage to break in through the 2nd story window. Inside, he finds the place organized. The garbage was organized as if it's going to be recycled, a paper pile there, a plastic pile over there. Anything you can expect after a store is horribly ransacked, the garbage and broken items have been placed in separate piles.

This was typical for the family, thanks to recycling habits. The trash were in blue Recycling bins you normally find out in the curb of the street and there were a few of them full of junk, mostly wood and metal though. That was downstairs, yet Ardy would barricade herself upstairs. The whole place has car batteries with car lights attached to them, lighting up the place. Dimitri opened a door to the last room and made an astonishing discovery, he found Ardy... in a pool of blood.

Just kidding, can't resist suspense Ardy was in her underwear sleeping peacefully on a cot in a closet. Her clothes were folded up neatly and placed aside as her broken arm was still placed in a sling, she appeared to be sleeping with one of those Reznov Dolls which Dimitri hates the sight of them since they look like him.

He touched Ardy's side with his hand trying to wake her, since it feels cold she shivered and woke up. Once she shot out of bed, she sat there and was in shocked to find Dimitri staring back at her. Ardy burst into tears and raised her good arm indicating she wanna be held, to Dimitri it's relief at last.

"John!" cried Ardy as she cries on Dimitri's shoulder, "You found me!"

"I was worried about you, can't sleep without you." said Dimitri, "Now can you tell me why your naked, your trying to show off your cute baby fat or something?"

"Uh no," chuckled Ardy, "I'd just got hot after all, that's why I chose to sleep in this room to escape the cold."

"Luckily you have nothing to censor from cameras," joked Dimitri, "Put your clothes back on so we could get going."

Dimitri helps Ardy to put her clothes back on due to her broken arm, it must be painful taking them off since she was moaning in pain when putting it through it's sleeve. Before heading out, Dimitri grabbed a couple of Car Batteries since they can be used as a Force + Multiplier (Force Multiplication) which means anything that could be used to your advantage. When they head out, Dimitri carries the car batteries in his backpack and Ardy in his arms. He runs as fast as he can back to Hells Pass Hospital, he didn't bother killing the zombies on the way so he stays out of sight as much as he can.

An Apache helicopter was circling around the place finding any signs of life for it to destroy, Dimitri sneaks around it quite well awhile avoiding detection from it's infrared cameras. He continues on through buildings and nearly avoided traps set up by Survivors and US personnel, abandoned safe houses and road barricades seemed to pop mark the landscape of the town. It's probably built in the Early Outbreak of the Pandemic.

Using the snow as cover, Dimitri dived into a pile of snow to avoid the Apache crossing by. Then popped out of the snow pile and continue running. He suddenly stopped and looked behind him, he was leaving a trail of tracks in the thick snow. And it isn't snowing to cover them up, realizing how stupid he's being he broke into a Sports Store and used his ingenuity to turn Tennis Rackets into Snow Shoes. All he did was cut off the handle then strapped the heads of the racket onto his boots, after heading out again it made a lot of difference in covering his tracks.

The makeshift snow shoes seemed to help but it hindered his movement slowly, at least he's leaving a less noticeable track when heading back to safety. When he arrived at Hells Pass Hospital, he signaled Namie to open up a side door and Dimitri walks right in. After sealing the door, Dimitri hugged Namie and then Ardy. "Ardy!" cried Namie, "Oh, we missed you!"

"I missed you too," said Ardy.

The entire group praised for her return, even Wendy seems to be glad she's back. "You do realized this is the, what... 2nd or 3rd time we have to find her?" she noted. Ardy was surprised to see Kyle smiling back at her, but doesn't seemed to smile back. "I thought Kyle is a zombie?" she asked.

"He is, I manage to try to fully revived him," said Dimitri, "It was a failure because his internal organs don't function, but with his brain back to it's old self it's good enough for now until we reached safety."

"Which is where?" asked Ardy.

"I have no idea," said Dimitri, "This is why I don't trust the South Park RJA without southern ascents, and I don't trust them with guns."

"I personally don't think help is coming," said Stan.

"Me neither, the US Government is guarding this town better than the countries Nuclear Stockpile." said Dimitri, "Since it's an ultimate weapon, which I've taken a sample from a zombified Kenny for scientist to analyze and to destroy us all with."

"Kenny?" asked Kyle.

"The one who caused the explosion at Token's House, I simply did a number of experiments on him and discovered something." said Dimitri, "You really wanna know what it is?"

"What?"

"This virus is created from a Rabies and Ebola virus strains, and one strain that appears to be artificial." said Dimitri, "There is no treatment for Ebola and a vaccine would only increase your resistance but not immunity, rabbit blood is once used to make Rabies Vaccines. If I could get the virus to become airborne, it would be so weak that our immune systems will help produce the antibodies against the virus."

"Really?" asked Stan.

"Yes, in 500 days of research and development in this hospital by me alone." said Dimitri, "Oh, and I might sure Kenny doesn't come back to life again by dismembering him, decapitate him, burned him, burned him some more, add some acid, then burned him again. He's now one giant puddle of gunk with his head sticking out, it's overkill but you can't get to careless in Kenny's case."

Dimitri opened a cabinet and pulled out an orange parka then tossed it to the floor, it's Kenny's parka all ragged and bloodied. "This will be a relic for the zombie infestation here, just imagined how much it could worth?"

An explosion rattled outside shaking the hospital to it's frames, then the sound of a zombie horde roared through the air. Dimitri left the room and the group quickly followed him to the generator room where he switches off the Main Fuse and it shut down the generator. Then he lead the group upstairs to the top floor where everyone barricaded themselves in the security room and monitor the zombie horde outside on the security camera.

"When is help coming?" asked Wendy worriedly.

"I have no clue," said Dimitri, "Honestly, the South Park RJA is the worst division I have in the world. So unreliable in fact that I wondered how they are able to survive in this hell hole."

They suddenly saw what appears to be a Eurocopter, Helicopters that are quiet and have 3 main blades instead of two, appeared on the camera on the roof and landed on the empty Helipad. It has RJA instigator on it, help finally arrived. The group ran outside to the roof and be greeted by a RJA conscript who leads them onto the Eurocopter, when they got airborne the zombie horde overunned the hospital below.

"What took you so long?" asked Dimitri.

"We need to find a aircraft that is quiet and can pass through undetected, the Eurocopter runs only on electric and is perfectly silent except of the buffeting of the blades." said the conscript, "I have picked up a few people and carried them off to safety, but the Quarantine Zone is hard to bypass though."

"Where we headed?" asked Namie.

"Denver, or it's airport." said the Pilot, "We'll be landing this bird after a few miles away from South Park, having this much people on board is a saftey hazard and we must complete the journey on land."

Underneath them they are able to see the Quarantine Zone, South Park's border. Strangely, there is signs of life but they watch as the soldiers pull back. No one bothered to shoot them down, probably they have no time to. But why?

The Eurocopter is stuffed with people due to it's small size, this made things difficult for mobility. Underneath the chopper is a Spruce Forest, lots of pine trees if what not. Suddenly another loud explosion came from behind, it rocked the Eurocopter violently as the pilot tries to stay in control. "What the hell was that?" asked Stan.

"Don't know, I'm landing this bird so we could investigate." said the pilot.

The pilot lands the chopper in a small clearing that has a Shack at the edge of it, everyone get's out and looks behind them and what they saw will haunt the South Park Boys for the rest of their lives. A giant mushroom cloud towers over them, followed by a blast of air that blew all the snow off the pine trees. Dimitri knew that the government has dropped a nuke on the town, and also knew their not out of the woods yet. Literally.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Ch 16: Trouble In The Spruce Forest

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

Alive Group Members: 11

Token Black

Kyle Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Mark Cotswold

Stan March

Shelley March

Ardy Reznov (OC)

Jonathon Dimitri Reznov (OC)

Natasha Namie Reznov (OC)

Wendy Testaburger

Tweek Tweak

Missing Group Members: 17

Gerald Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Clyde Donovan

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy March

Sharon March

Doctor Alphonse Mephesto

Kevin Mephesto

Carol McCormick

Karen McCormick

Kevin McCormick

Bebe Stevens

Fred Tamaharch (OC)

Craig Tucker

Jimmy Valmer

Dead Group Members: 18

Mister Black

Mrs. Black

Mister Cotswold

Mrs. Cotswold

Dog Poo Brasfield

Ike Broflovski

Liane Cartman

John Donovan

Francis

Herbert Garrison

Mister Mackey

Kenny McCormick

Steward McCormick

Phillip Pip Pirrup

Mr. Stevens

Linda Stotch

Thomas Tucker

Principle Victoria

Infected/ Undead Group Members: 4

Rebecca Cotswold

Annie Faulk

Gary Harrison

Leopold Butters Stotch

_Some Pine Forest, Outside South Park_

_Thursday, 5:30PM_

Debris began falling all over the place as the group takes shelter in the shack, after shutting the door Dimitri slumped into a chair and it fell apart under him. "Whoops, that's an accident," he said, "I knew the government will try to nuke the town sooner or later, good thing you guys came in a nicatime."

"I haven't seen such crap in my life," said the pilot, "You guys need to continue on without me, I need to get this bird back to safety. In the mean time, you have the two conscripts at your disposal and they are such zombie fans."

"Just what we need, all right then we'll see you later." said Dimitri.

The pilot left the shack and left in the Eurocopter, after the sound of the chopper fades away the group began to assess the situation. "We just have about 30 minutes till the Fallout starts raining on our heads, so we can't stay here for long." said Dimitri, "Luckily the wind is blowing towards the mushroom cloud so we don't have to worry about it, but night's coming so we should sit tight till tomorrow."

Looking around, Dimitri found a metal trash can. He fills it with the broken chair pieces, some cardboard and some Butane Fuel he found. After cutting a hole into the bottom of the can he took out a Metal Match and made it spark with his Combat Knife, it caught fire immediately. Since the shack is large, everyone has enough elbow room and Dimitri cracked the windows open as a precaution for carbon monoxide.

He cut a hole on the ceiling through the roof so that the smoke has a way to escape, with windows open and a small hole in the ceiling the place is now circulated. Dimitri passed around Emergency Food pouches, those bags that contained dehydrated food. They filled it with water and after 8 minutes they began to eat it, it taste like Spaghetti & Meatballs.

Everyone was silent as they stare into the fire, listening it crackle. The conscripts broke the silence and explain how they got word about the pandemic, all thanks to Ardy's communication to the outside world in it's early stages. It took awhile to figure out if the group is alive or not, then it took a longer period to plan how to get them out of there.

Suddenly, one of the conscripts stopped talking and looked out the window. "Do you guys here any insects chirping?" he asked. Indeed, it's already passed sunset and they haven't heard any insect noises. "It's probably because of the nuke," said Cartman.

"No, you can still hear crickets chirp in a radioactive environment," said Dimitri, "Something's not right here, it's probably a warning of something."

"Anyway, I wanna know how you got into South Park Namie," said Stan, "Cause your arrival is less noticed compared to Dimitri's parachuting method."

"I simply got in by flying over here from New York to Denver," sighed Namie, "When I got into South Park, I took refuge in a grocery store. The place was wide open so I had to sleep on the roof, barricading it was a piece of cake since using massive shelves do just fine. The place was ransacked and there was little to eat except some canned Beef and Tuna, I was used to such survival situation because I grew up in the poorest neighborhood in my birthplace."

"Thinking of food, I simply tried to capture snow and store it in a couple of soda coolers for drinking water. The frigid cold air reminded me of Russia, how it freezes in the winter." continued Namie, "After I ran out of supplies, I simply left. I was walking pass the zombies with ease, as they don't simply seem to interested in me. I came across a Diesel Powered Pick Up Truck, I quietly picked the lock on the vehicle and managed to get the old rust bucket up and running."

"Fuel wasn't easy to come by, their was barley a fast food restaurant anywhere. The thought alone made me really hungry, I wasn't used to travel very much. Once I found a fast food restaurant, I broke in, killed any zombies inside, barricaded the place, and slept on the roof for two days. After waking up to a cold start, I went back downstairs to try to cook the used cooking oil in the Grease Trap."

"It was thick and sludgy, it smelled and tasted like French Fries. It took awhile to get my fire started, I put up some barricades to keep the zombies at bay as I was in a small area with few escape routes. I find a cooking pot and gathered up some Grease in it and stuck that in the fire, then I skimmed off what floats to the top. After 10 minutes I removed the cooking pot and put the Grease in a Gas Can just before using an old rag as a filter to put it in the diesel tank."

"Awhile I was filling up, I saw a warming sight. Dimitri found me." said Namie finally as she smiled, "He had Ardy with him too, it was almost like that time we first met."

Dimitri leaned forward to Namie and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to giggle. "And boy I never thought you could caused this much trouble," said Dimitri as he takes over, "When we got that vehicle running, we had a 5 year old girl named Karen McCormick with us. Found in a dumpster, no clue how she got there. Along the way we picked up Shelley, Stan's sister, and Bebe, Wendy's best friend. When we arrived at the safehouse the conscripts there were commenting on how easily I was able to get a truck full of girls."

"Dang I wish I was in your shoes," commented one of the conscripts.

"That's what they said, just before we get invaded by zombies and the whole place exploded." said Dimitri, "Ardy broke her arm and we then head to Token's house, me and Namie leave behind Ardy so we could go to Hells Pass Hospital for zombie research. During which, Token's house exploded killing his parents and some home schooled people."

"What happened to the people at that safehouse before going to Token's house?" asked one of the conscripts.

"Missing, no sign of them everywhere." said Dimitri, "Whatever RJA left in South Park is now dead as I'm certain, I keep stumbling upon their zombies."

Something began scratching on the front door, followed by a muffled moan. No one dared opened the door to investigate, as it opens inward not outward, Stan placed a crate in front of the door to barricade it. That's not good enough. One of the conscripts got up and looked out the window, he turns to look at the group with big eyes. "It's a zombie alright, who want's to go out there and kill it?"

Dimitri got up and pulled out his pistol and attached a silencer on it, he opened the door pushing the crate away and shot the zombie in the head and shot the door just like that. "Let's try to get some sleep, we'll take turns keeping an eye out." said Dimitri, "Goodnight."

_Friday, 8:00AM_

The next day, they didn't hear the sound of insects chirp nor here the birds tweet. Either it's because of the zombies or the winter cold, take your pick. The fire was out but it was still smoldering, no one bothered eating as they woke up to find Dimitri pouring water into the fire barrel. It gave off a lot of smoke, which travels to the top of the roof. "Where are those conscripts?" asked Dimitri.

The RJA conscripts where long gone, not a sign of them everywhere. When everyone got up and stretched their legs, Dimitri opened the door to find one of the conscripts in question eating the other one who's pants is down. The cannibal conscript looked at Dimitri then slowly rose up and shamble towards him with his arms stuck out, moaning. Dimitri puts him down without question and then puts a bullet in the other one's head just in case.

"Let's go, there isn't much time to loose." he ordered.

Dimitri grabbed the dead conscripts two assault rifles and handed them to Mark and Token, along with the ammo. To cover up evidence that their was anyone here, Dimitri positioned two chairs near the fire barrel and placed the dead conscripts' bodies on them. He finds that unusual due to the head wounds so he kicks off the chair sending one of the bodies to the back wall of the shack and he placed the other one against the other wall.

The group heads out with not much hope in rescue, but at least their out of South Park. The zombie that Dimitri killed earlier turns out to be Gary Harrison, a Mormon who know one in school heard from that much. Namie placed his body inside the shack before the group leaved, after walking 50 yards the shack suddenly burst into flames. Luckily, there wasn't any vegetation 10 feet away for the flames to burn.

Since the zombie virus broke out of South Park, it's no wonder why they have to use a nuclear weapon. Yet the government is still trying to cover it up, thanks to the thick vegetation an Apache Helicopter failed to detect the group as it passed by. Dimitri, Ardy, and Namie were wearing white clothing since the whole place is covered with thick snow. The rest of the groups clothes will easily give their position away, and leaving a trail behind made things difficult.

When they found a dirt road, they walked "next" to it in order to avoid attention. An abandoned car with it's emergency lights flashing caught their attention, the car was a red sedan. It had no gas in it and the driver is no where in sight, since the car is unlocked Dimitri tried to start the engine. No Dice. So he popped the hood and ripped out the car's Lead Acid Battery which deactivated the car's electrical systems and handed it to Namie so she could put it in her backpack.

Then all of a sudden, a military convoy came charging down the road. They were spotted by the Colorado National Guard and the group had no choice but to run straight into the forest, since they were shooting entire clips at them. "Split up!" cried Dimitri as he picks up Ardy, "Just get to Denver RJA HQ! RUN!"

Smoke Bombs began flying in all directions, confusing and disorienting the group. Namie tries to follow Dimitri awhile avoiding trees but knocked herself out by running into a Spruce, luckily Dimitri never leaves no man AND woman behind as he drags her weight with him. The South Park boys along with the rest of their remaining classmates continue running until the National Guard stops chasing them. All in awhile, loosing the Reznov family members in the process.

They could hear Dimitri cursing in Russian as the National Guard tries to shoot to kill, after the noise died down the group didn't bother looking for them as instead they head off towards Denver. All they have to do is to find Interstate 70 which leads directly into the city, but it's a long walk ahead.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Ch 17: Denver, Colorado

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

Alive Group Members: 8

Token Black

Kyle Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Mark Cotswold

Stan March

Shelley March

Wendy Testaburger

Tweek Tweak

Missing Group Members: 20

Gerald Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Clyde Donovan

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy March

Sharon March

Doctor Alphonse Mephesto

Kevin Mephesto

Carol McCormick

Karen McCormick

Kevin McCormick

Ardy Reznov (OC)

Jonathon Dimitri Reznov (OC)

Natasha Namie Reznov (OC)

Bebe Stevens

Fred Tamaharch (OC)

Craig Tucker

Jimmy Valmer

Dead Group Members: 19

Mister Black

Mrs. Black

Mister Cotswold

Mrs. Cotswold

Dog Poo Brasfield

Ike Broflovski

Liane Cartman

John Donovan

Francis

Gary Harrison

Herbert Garrison

Mister Mackey

Kenny McCormick

Steward McCormick

Phillip Pip Pirrup

Mr. Stevens

Linda Stotch

Thomas Tucker

Principle Victoria

Infected/ Undead Group Members: 3

Rebecca Cotswold

Annie Faulk

Leopold Butters Stotch

_The Middle of Nowhere, Near Denver_

_Friday, 10:30AM_

After walking miles through miles of Pine, they stumble upon Interstate 70. Traffic continues to flow on the road but the National Guard is keeping an eye on everything. Since it's illegal to be going below 40 mph on the Interstate Highways, and since the group is also hunted down by the government in order to cover up the zombie outbreak. It would be suicide to walk on Interstate 70, luckily Mark had a map of the state of Colorado with him.

"The only way to get to Denver is through Interstate 70," announced Stan to the entire group, "We're close to Frisco, maybe we could get some help there."

"Frisco, I thought we're near Breckenridge?" asked Kyle.

"Hold on, is there a reference point anywhere?" asked Stan.

After looking around, they spot a road with a sign pointing opposite directions of each other. One points to Clear Creek and the other points to Georgetown, they could see the town in question from a distance. "We're that close to Denver?" asked Cartman.

"Yeah fatass," answered Stan, "All we need to do is to get a ride in Georgetown to take us to Denver, in the mean time we could rest and find a newspaper or something to see what's going on in the media."

Stan folded up the map and handed it back to Mark, after a short break they continue walking through the snow towards Georgetown. Along the way, they keep an eye out for both zombies and National Guard units. They wrapped all their shotguns and assault rifles in a garbage bag and tossed it underneath a bush to avoid attention, they kept their pistols however.

_Georgetown, Colorado_

_11:00AM_

When they arrive in Georgetown, they find out that it looks similar to South Park. However, they cannot go into town since some of their clothing is covered in blood. Kyle's clothes is soaked with blood, so they have to get cleaned off first. They gather up some snow and smeared it on their clothes to get most of the blood off, it was all they had and it was freezing their skin.

It barely made much of a difference, but it's good enough. They had no money with them in order to check into a hotel, but they went in anyway. "My god, what happened to you kids?" asked a desk lady in the hotel.

"We came from South Park," said Stan, "Some of our parents are dead and missing, you heard on the news right?"

"Yeah, I heard about riots and mass murders there," said the desk lady, "I just don't understand why the National Guard has to be called in for a small town that isn't on the map."

Mark, without saying anything, pulled out a South Park Harold Newspaper and slapped it onto the table. It said in big black letters, "THE DEAD WALK" and shows a picture of zombies eating people. She was horrified at the sight of it. "We've got out of there thanks to a helicopter ride, the National Guard tried to kill us in order to cover up the story."

Mark took away the newspaper and tuck it back underneath his arm, the desk lady handed Stan a phone without question. Thinking it could be tapped, Stan calls the RJA on a classified phone number thanks to Dimitri who handed him the number just in case they get separated. "RJA," said a male teenage voice with a southern accent.

"We need a ride to Denver from Georgetown," said Stan, "Dimitri sent us."

"Dimitri? John Reznov?" asked the RJA operator.

"We're from South Park."

The operator realized who they are and said, "Stanley Marsh, I should have known. We're sending a vehicle to pick you up, the Department Of Homeland Security might have tapped this call so I suggest you hide until we pick you up. You can tell if it's the RJA when you see your ride, over and out."

With a click, Stan began listening to the dial tone. He handed the phone back to the desk lady who was in shock, the group needs to sit and wait it out until the RJA arrives. The Desk Lady had some employees give some food for the kids to eat, she told them not to speak about it due to the danger they were in. The handed the group their meals without question, it's been a rough week.

What everyone doesn't realize is the issue with Kyle.

The serum that Dimitri injected into Kyle's Brain and Spinal Cord is beginning to wear off. The good news is that Kyle no longer needs the serum and can do fine without it, but the drawback is that in order to keep Kyle's Failing Cells alive is through meat products. It doesn't matter where it comes from, but without meat his failing cells will die off and without a fresh supply of nutrients his Brain Cells, most of them failing, will shut down.

This was completely forgotten by the group, but Kyle still remembers it well. Even though Kyle is a diabetic, he no longer needs insulin since he became independent from Glucose. Somehow, Dimitri cured Kyle's Type 1 Diabetes without knowing it. All he knows is that Kyle is still a threat to everyone's safety, which was already compromised days ago.

Kyle can only eat Meat products, other food groups do not count. A clue to Kyle's condition is his lack of appetite as he refused to eat, he only ate a hotdog without a bun.

A teenager walked into the lobby and revealed himself to be part of the RJA and is taking the group with them, they didn't waste any time to get back on the road. "It was very difficult getting here, the National Guard is monitoring everything." he said, "They informed the police and they ordered them to pull over anyone who is in an RJA uniform, claiming they're terrorist who started the riots in South Park. You guys will help clear our names since your residents there, they claimed everyone died there however."

"What about the Nuclear Bomb?" asked Stan.

"It wasn't a Nuke, it was the most powerful non-nuclear device in the United States Arsenal," claimed the conscript, "No one survived the blast, no one."

"What about our parents?" asked Kyle.

"Don't worry, we got them out just in time." said the conscript, "I'm taking you to them right now."

_Denver, Colorado_

_12:55PM_

The road to Denver is difficult since everyone was hiding in the trunk, the National Guard was eyeballing vehicles to see anything suspicious. It was nerve racking, and uncomfortable. After riding in the car for what seemed to be a long time, they suddenly stopped and the group heard a conversation between the conscript and someone else.

"What the-" said the conscript before they heard shots and the thud of a body hitting against the car. The children screamed as someone got into the car and drove around violently before stopping, after being terrified the trunk open and they were greeted by laughing RJA conscripts in civilian clothes. The group was upset as hell.

"Man we got you good," said one of the conscripts, "Get out of there, we got someone to should meet."

The group gets out and discovers tire marks from the prank the RJA pulled on them, smeared into the pavement in a circle. They were led to an apartment building where they meet a conscript named Chad who was dressed in a white t-shirt and green pants. The apartment had shelves drilled into the wall stocked with canned and dehydrated food, some axes, crowbars, and baseball bats were hanging off the walls either for a emergency or for looks.

The apartment was a medium size, tan colored wall, building with 4 rooms. The main room, an Armory, an office and living quarters, and a bathroom. It's almost like an office in the Main room, almost. "You kids sure got us into a hell of trouble," said Chad with a smile, "I'm glad is worth getting you out of South Park alive. Marsh! Broflovski! Get in here!"

Suddenly, Randy, Sharon, Gerald, and Sheila came walking into the room. Along with Ned and Jimbo, it was a welcoming sight. But not for long. "Kyle?" questioned Sheila.

"Something wrong, mom?" asked Kyle.

Gerald and Sheila looked at each other in silence and then at Chad, "What happened?" he asked in a serious tone.

Then the front door to the apartment flied open and Dimitri stepped in, he had an unconscious Namie over his shoulders and Ardy right next to him. They were covered in blood and sweat, yet is still alive and kicking. "I have some explaining to do," said Dimitri as he lays Namie on a recycled couch, "I have reanimated Kyle in Hells Pass Hospital, but what you see is just how far I've gotten. He's still a zombie but is the same old same old."

Stan, Shelley, and Kyle ran up to their parents and hugged them. It's been a long day and Dimitri debriefed them on what went down, then he pulled out a white garbage bag that has something in it and handed it to Sheila. "I believe this is what's left of your adoptive son Ike, even if they're dead or a zombie I never leave anyone behind. Before the bomb blast, I had the RJA collect all of your relative's corpses and brought them back. I had stayed with that motto for as long as I could remember.

"So what now?" asked Stan as he and Shelley were being held by their parents.

"Call the local media, that's what I'm going to do." said Dimitri. He pulls out his cell phone and dials in a number, after a long conversation he shuts his phone and said. "They're sending a News Van right away, I told them to broadcast it live and be quick about it. I'm also e-mailing the video footage of the zombie pandemic to them right away, there's not much time to loose."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Ch 18: Left 4 Dead

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own anyone or anything with the name Reznov in it.**_

Alive Group Members: 12

Gerald Broflovski

Ike Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Kyle Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy March

Sharon March

Stan March

Shelley March

Wendy Testaburger

Missing Group Members: 0

None

Dead Group Members: 19

Mister Black

Mrs. Black

Mister Cotswold

Mrs. Cotswold

Dog Poo Brasfield

Liane Cartman

John Donovan

Francis

Gary Harrison

Herbert Garrison

Mister Mackey

Kenny McCormick

Steward McCormick

Phillip Pip Pirrup

Mr. Stevens

Linda Stotch

Thomas Tucker

Principle Victoria

Infected/ Undead Group Members: 3

Rebecca Cotswold

Annie Faulk

Leopold Butters Stotch

_Denver, Colorado_

_Saturday, 12:00PM_

The world was shocked at the zombie outbreak and the US government's attempt to cover it up, once the news got out the Department of Homeland Security and the Department of Defense were forced to admit that a Zombie Pandemic took place there. Dr. Alphonse Mephesto appeared out of nowhere and shamefully admitted to causing the outbreak on public television and gave most of his money to the families who lost love ones in the pandemic.

Luckily for him, charges were dropped when video evidence of the Genetic Engineering Ranch proved that it was accidental and he had dropped the virus sample down the drain. The Water Treatment Plant that failed to detect and removed the virus was shutdown and the company who owns it paid a hefty fine for the pandemic, which goes to the families. Finally the government gave it's share of cash to help rebuild the town and a tax refund for destroying the town, and to help create a documentary of the pandemic.

The video that Dimitri made for a video journal in the pandemic made it on Youtube which generated millions of views, he earned some cash which he donates it to the Science Community. Kyle was given a through examination and doctors managed to restore half his life back, it was hard work but Kyle is another ordinary human being again. His adoptive brother Ike in question, was donated to Science in order to reanimate him. With Dimitri's help, it was sort of a success. Don't think about it.

With all said and done, Dimitri, Namie, and Ardy heads back to New York after saying their goodbyes, they lived like the outbreak never really happened. Before he left, he bought a large mansion in Denver for the group. They couldn't thank him enough, but now they're stuck paying him a big rent to him on Fridays though.

Stan just can't stop thinking about the zombie epidemic, but what became clear is this. The zombies gotten out somehow and they are still out there, somewhere. Luckily for him, Randy and Sheila adopted Wendy as their own since her parents died. Even better, she's sleeping with him every night. Mark, Tweek, and Token happened to get adopted by fellow neighbors who survived the South Park Zombie Pandemic. Everyone kept in touch.

"Stan?" asked Wendy as she sat beside him on the couch of their temporary home, "What's wrong?"

"The Zombies are still out there," said Stan, "I can feel it."

_Georgetown, Colorado._

Indeed, he was right. A zombified Butters, Annie, and Rebecca walked into the town and split up. They remain hidden until the sun is down, then they make their move. A cat happened to get bitten by Butters, the cat who was zombified a half hour later happened to crawl inside a home where a six year old girl who contracted the 2009 Swine Flu gets bitten.

The Zombie Virus hybridized with the Flu, creating the ultimate weapon. She soon died that night, the infected cat leaves and ends up getting ran over by a car. It didn't take long till the virus takes control of the girl, and created Patient Zero of the new Zombie virus. This time, the virus gave it's host glowing red florescent eyes. Literally.

That morning, the mother approached her daughter's door only to hear something scratching behind it. "Sweetie?" she calls, "Are you alright?" All she got in response is a moan, when she opened it the zombie bit her on the leg. It wasn't long for her to tossed her now zombified daughter back into her room and called the paramedics, the virus suddenly gets airborne and infected the paramedics when they entered the house.

Once they took the mother back into the Ambulance, they managed to pin her daughter down and "duck taped" her mouth shut and hands together before joining her mother in the Ambulance. When they arrived at the Denver Health Medical Center, the virus began it's work and spread throughout the building thanks to the flu strains that helps it take to the air. The incubation period for the virus is different from person to person, it could take from 24 hours to a week.

Due to the Zombie Outbreak in South Park however, everyone acted immediately and quarantined the infected mother and daughter and the National Guard was called in. After saying their apologies, they killed the mother and daughter execution style with a bullet in the head. No one bothered to where mask since they had confirmed reports that it wasn't airborne. But not this strain.

Back at Georgetown, the Police Department killed the zombies and their bite victims. They thought they had everything under control, but they were wrong. The dead cat was continuously squashed by oncoming motorist who carried the virus with them and they gotten themselves unknowingly infected before traveling to Denver, which they continue to spread there.

Interestingly enough, anyone who's gotten the Swine Flu Vaccine or a Rabies Vaccine are completely immune to the zombie virus. People who are infected with the previous strain awhile it's airborne are also immune, Dimitri spread the previous virus strain to everyone in the GER awhile it's airborne to immunize everyone from the virus' true effects.

Dimitri shared this knowledge to Scientist and Health Officials after going public, they immediately begin making an airborne vaccine for their hospitals in Colorado. After the vaccine was deployed to the patients and staff members, people began to show symptoms of the flu. Everyone mistaken it as the flu, but the infected came in vast numbers. After analyzing the disease they were horrified to discover that the zombie virus mutated and quickly send in Law Enforcement and the National Guard to put them down.

It did little to stop the infection.

Loved ones, some who worked in the hospitals, manage to take them away to avoid execution. This resulted in the infection of the nearby suburbs, suddenly the state government found out that infected individuals are all over Denver and nearby town. The Governor declared a State Emergency and act quickly by shutting down mass transportation and quarantining the local towns. It led to Colorado's borders to be shut down, for the mean time that is.

The National Guard in neighboring states were posted at Colorado's Borders to try to halt the infection, massive roadblocks were put in place on all routes that goes in and out of the state. The US Government spent some money to put up a chain link fence on the border of Colorado, then they scrap the chain link fence idea and switch to a Cinder block wall reinforced with steel bars and concrete to keep out massive hordes of infected.

They made it 10 feet tall with quarantine signs on both sides placed half a mile from each other, however due to Colorado's geographic location in the Rocky Mountains only the flat plain areas received the walls. The massive mountains that sits on the state borders had Chain Link fences place on them, they were electrified in order to avoid people from passing through. Barbed wire was placed on top of the cinderblock walls as a precaution.

People began to stock up on food and water since they cannot leave their homes, every superstore in the state of Colorado was sucked dry for supplies. Bathtubs and available containers were filled with water from the tap, windows were boarded up from both the inside and outside, Gasoline immediately ran dry at the pumps but Diesel was barely touched since the 18 wheel trucks aren't going anywhere.

Some however tried to flee the state, thanks to the roadblocks it prevented a mass migration and it soon clogged up the main roads. Even the back county roads were monitored by Law Enforcement, which prevented further travel. The Colorado Public was ordered to remain in their homes for 90 days, people who are needed to keep utilities running are called to work. People who worked for the utilities that refused to go because of loved ones ended up taking their families with them, both Power Plants and Water Treatment Plants ended up receiving more hands than needed.

With another Pandemic immanent, everyone get's ready for then new generation of Zombies. The group huddle in their barricaded mansion and wait it out, it doesn't seem to end. "We're dead," announced Sheila.

"We're not just screwed mom," said Kyle, "We're Left 4 Dead."

**THE END?**


End file.
